Heaven and Hell
by draconichero21
Summary: Two sentient beings, one of light, one of darkness. Being around is just little vacation for them, mixed with some business. How will their presence affect Keiichi and the others. Rated M for lemons. DISCONTINUED
1. Ah! An Unexpected Arrival

**(A/N: Please don't ask what brought this idea on, I don't know either. This was just something that came along inside my head around the same time as my lemon fanfic Spring Cleaning. If you've been subscribed to me for a while and you're a Bleach fan **_**and**_** you've read Ryoka Alliance you should know my original characters that appear in this series. For those of you who **_**do**_** know that much, know that this takes place **_**loooooong **_**before Ryoka Alliance did…continuity wise. On that note, you guys came here for a reason, let me finish my babbling and let you guys read the fic)**

Disclaimer: I am not the respectful owner to Ah My Goddess, if I did Keiichi and Belldandy would've had a chance to sex each other up already

* * *

**Heaven**

The day started like any other for the goddess up in heaven. Yggdrasil's systems were functioning rather normally…but then an alarm was tripped. However, the alarm was not one of attack, one of dire emergency or one indicating that there was a significant issue in any way. This particular alarm was only triggered whenever a certain 'guest' arrived in Heaven from off world. Many of the goddess began crowding around the guest's arrival station.

For Peorth, this was her first time hearing such an alarm and especially the first time she had seen so many of her women abandon their posts and start running around like distressed maidens. As she walked about the station, understanding the situation and seeking to investigate further, she heard several, frantic cries of distress.

Ranging from, "Oh my god, he's here!"

To, "Do you think he'll recognize me this time?"

To, "Ah, I can't let _him_ see me like this, it's way too soon."

And finally, "Why did the almighty one tell us _he_ was arriving. This is such short notice."

Now Peorth was ever the more curious from what she had heard the arriving guest was male. This only encouraged her curiosity to see what was going on. She walked down towards the station platform and saw that a crowd had gathered. Goddess of every class and category stood around in a mob like fangirls of some earthen rock band waiting for the guitarist to come backstage at a concert. There were whispers and murmurs all throughout the crowd, but Peorth hung back away from it wanting to catch a full glimpse of the guest _after_ he pushed through them.

Then it happened, a light of crimson gold and periwinkle gave off from the platform and a figure began to materialize. Several screams of joy and ecstasy could be heard from the crowd and a lot of individuals backed away, probably to give the guest his space. When the light finally dissipated the figure could be seen, but not to Peorth, the crowd was blocking him completely, but she was patient.

She stood her grounds even through the maidenly cries of, "Ayah, Master Kain marry me."

To, "Kain-senpai will you tutor me this time?"

To, "Kain I love you!"

To, "Master please take me, I want you to be your maiden for your visit."

Through all the screaming and shouting Peorth heard a mature, chivalrous calm voice speak, "Ladies, ladies calm down, please. I understand you're happy to see me, but there's no reason to mob me all at once. Now then, some room if you don't mind."

Peorth looked on in awe as the crowd parted practically on a dime into neat little rows. Peorth could finally see the visitor that had come to Heaven. It was a man with spiked, blonde hair wearing a black v-shaped cape over a long-sleeved black shirt as well as black, leather leggings. Both had an outlining of the darkest crimson and fit so tightly to his body that the outlining of his muscular body could be seen. He wore white boots and had a red belt tied around his waist with fingerless gloves matching the color of blood. He had a gallant sword sheathed at his left hip and walked with a large amount of poise and pride in his step. His expression was firm with a stoic, cold demeanor, but the goddess could see fierce passion, determination and strength behind them. As he drew nearer she could see the color of his eyes, bright red, like several of his articles of clothing. Peorth found herself quite taken with the man's appearance and couldn't help, but fine some pink creep to her cheeks. As the man made his way down to the end of the walkway to the T-intersection that Peorth was currently standing at He turned towards his left, her right, and stopped.

"I never forget a face," he said snapping the brunette goddess violently into reality. It took her a moment to realize that he was addressing her directly. "I don't recall seeing yours before, what is your name?" he asked his eyes shifted to look at her from his angled stalwart stance.

Peorth found her heart rapidly pounding in her chest, "M-me? I-I'm Peorth." It was strange for the goddess to find herself all a flutter. surely she was merely infatuated by the man's presence. He was rather handsome, but she could not, for the life of her, take her eyes of him. She found it blatantly impossible to stop her racing heart. She had always had better control of herself to be able to talk to any man she chose without and hindrance. So why was she finding herself unable to speak to the man before her.

The man closed his eyes for a few moments, deep in thought, "Peorth is it? I see…" he opened his eyes, "First Class, Second Category, Unlimited license quite the feat for someone who was not present during my last visit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to."

_Huh, how did he…_Peorth did not understand how this mysterious individual had gained that brief, but common knowledge without her having to say a word. _Does he have some form of telepathy? _Peorth noticed the man was already halfway down the walkway. "Ah wait I didn't catch your name!" she called out running down the walkway to catch up with him.

The man turned around, "Ah yes," he said sliding his right hand up the side of his face showing a lightened expression, "How foolish and unbecoming of me to not give my name to someone whom I've only me for the first time." He returned to being serious and stood with a stoic presence, "You can call me Kain." He gave Peorth his hand. She shook it. He turned around. "Now, as I stated before I have some business I need to attend to."

Peorth watched the blonde walk away, "Okay, see you later I guess?" she mumbled to herself, knowing very well Kain couldn't hear her at that volume.

**

* * *

**

Chamber of the Almighty One

"Kain it has been quite a while," the voice spoke to the blonde swordsman as he entered the chamber, "Are you here merely for a routine inspection?"

"Well there's that, as well as some other private matters to attend to," the blonde answered.

"I see, will you be requiring anything of the staff during your stay?" the almighty one asked Kain.

"Just the usual," Kain responded.

"Right, full access to the records and unhindered passage in between heaven and Earth."

"Thank you," Kain stated to the almighty one.

"Kain about Corris…" the almighty one began to say

Kain held up a hand, "Please don't trouble yourself with such trifle matters," he said, "What happened to Corris could not be prevented. Now then, if you'll excuse me." Kain turned and made to exit the chamber. Upon exiting he ran into Lind.

"Lord Kain? I heard the rumors, but to think you've actually come back here," she said, rather pleased to see him.

"Oh hello Lind, it's been quite a while," Kain said turning to look at her, his stoic expression not changing.

"Sir, shall I escort you to the main archives maintenance hall?" the valkyrie inquired.

"That would be wonderful thank you," Kain affirmed.

"This way then," Lind gestured.

After escorting the not so mysterious traveler to the maintenance room Lind found herself crossing paths with Peorth, "Peorth."

"Lind."

"Have you had a chance to grace our guest yet?" the Valkyire wanted to know, "If I remember correctly this is your first time being around for one of his visits."

"If you're talking about Kain yes I've already met him," Peorth stated, "Just who exactly is he?"

"Figured you'd ask," Lind said folding her arms and flicking her wrist with her hand in a fist while speaking, "You know that we goddesses govern this universe correct?"

"Yes, I am aware," Peorth said, not quite understanding where Lind was going with this.

"Did you know that a universe is finite and that there are several many infinite universes in the world, creating what's known as the Great Multiverse?" Lind asked.

"Not particularly," this was the first time the Earth goddess had heard of such a thing.

Lind sighed and then spoke officially, "In the world there are infinitely many universes, different dimensions, different worlds, different planes. Just as we goddesses and Kami-sama govern this universe there are also beings to govern other universes and then there are beings to govern all the universes."

"Are you serious?" Peorth wondered how such a thing could be possible. It certainly was a lot of work for one person.

"I know what you you're thinking that such beings would be so incredibly busy, but they have systems in place to do most of their work for them so their spare time is quite more abundant than ours, not to mention they've had since the beginning of time to carry out their maintenance. Of course, even these celestial beings are not the supreme power," Lind held up a single finger, "In truth there is a single being higher than them all. He is known as the Keeper of the Hourglasses, he keeps track of time and space and maintains it whenever something falls out of balance. Kain is that individual."

Peorth was somewhat shocked. She had no idea Kain had such an important role in hierarchal society. "Just how powerful is he?" she wanted to know.

"Let's put it this way: his gloves, his sword, and the scabbard it's in are all power limiters," Lind answered.

"Is he," Peorth swallowed, "really that powerful?"

"Yes, you might say that with the power he wields Kami-sama would be nothing more than an ant before an elephant," Lind stated.

"Incredible," Peorth could hardly believe Kain was so powerful that his powers were so far above the almighty one. Something dawned on her, "But wait how do you know about this? This is my first time ever hearing about it at all!"

"This is your first time ever meeting him so of course you wouldn't know. It's my duty to inform goddesses not yet privy to the specifics," Lind explained. She smiled, "He's quite handsome isn't he?"

Peorth chuckled, "I see I'm not the only one drawn to him."

"He has that effect on most, though he's very choosey about who he gives the nod to," Lind said with a straight face, "If you're looking for action I'd look elsewhere."

"Hmph," Peorth smirked deviously, taking that as a challenge, "We'll see about that." She returned to looking serious,

**

* * *

**

Underworld

Hild sat on her throne feeling quite bored. The underworld was much less organized then Heaven with how it was run, no one really did anything except invariably go to worlds to cause misery and mayhem as necessary. There was the one time Urd had called her when there was an issue with her two halves and she had left an avatar of herself in the living world, but other than that nothing ever really happened. As if on cue a magic circle began forming at the bottom of the staircase to Hild's seat, just off to the Daimakaicho's right. She stood up and glanced down. The circle was black with shades of red and tan. Hild recognized this magical energy signature immediately and ran down the staircase to great the individual she knew would be teleporting in. As the figure emerging began to materialize the great demon got down on one knee, as she knew her guest was the ONLY woman demoness would ever bow before. Hild picked up her head when she felt the magic circle disappear. She was knelt in front of a red-skinned demoness with two, red horns curving out of her head shaped like tiny wings. The woman had long, shiny, smooth black hair, yellow eyes like the morning sun, and wore a shoulderless tight fitting leotard with tan cotton frills along the upper edges. She wore mud brown high-heeled boots with matching colored tights with the silhouettes of bats printed on them.

"Oh my to be greeted by your presence already," the demoness woman laughed happily, "Hild I am truly flattered."

"Milady Scrysha it is good to see you after so many years. I am honored that you would stop by again," Hild responded.

Scrysha laughed with the tone of a teenage girl. She shook her head from side to side, her hair following with her shakes, "Hild, Hild, Hild," she annotated the Daimakaicho's name with each shake of her head, "I am truly flattered that you would show so much respect towards me, but you and I are old friends you don't need to be so formal."

"G-gomen," Hild rose to her feet.

"Hmm, I don't see little Urd-chan with you," Scyrsha looked around, "She was here last time."

"Urd-chan has gone to live with her father and half-siblings," Hild answered, "Of course right now she on Earth so…"

Scrysha folded her arms and smiled, "You don't say. Perhaps I should go pay a visit. It certainly has been a while since I was amongst humans."

"Shall I get you some power limiters then?" Hild asked.

"Oh I'll be fine," Scrysha stated, "I've learned to supplement my ever growing power in a different way altogether. So I don't need to worry about going to the living world wearing gaudy jewelry. No offense."

"None taken," Hild answered.

"So before I go how's about a drink, it's been a while since I've been able to cut loose," Scrysha said.

"I'd like that, for old time's sake of course," Hild smiled.

"Right, you lead," Scrysha told her.

**

* * *

**

Heaven

Kain made his way towards the gate entrance that sent individuals down to the world below. He had finished with his work in the archives and the maintenance area and now was going to investigate the perpetual contract going on in Japan. He stopped when he noticed that he was being followed, "Something I can help you with Peorth," he said without turning around.

"Ah, how could you tell it was me?" she asked.

"I'm very good at identifying any one person simply by the signature of their aura," he responded, "Now then is there something you require from me?"

"I was wondering if you were leaving," she said as though, if that were the case, it would bring much sadness to her.

"I'm doing an investigation to the Earth and then I will return. Business before pleasure as I always say," Kain said. The use of the word pleasure caused Peorth's cheeks to turn the same crimson as Kain's eyes, but only briefly.

"Wh-wh-wh…" Peorth found it hard to speak. She swallowed and then said, with tremendous effort to get it all out without stumbling over herself, "When you come back…could we…that is you and I, could we…perhaps have a drink together or maybe…"

"A drink sounds lovely," Kain turned his head to Peorth and smiled, "See you then." With that he walked forward towards the gate and exited into the portal to head for the Earth.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: End chapter. So yeah I don't know how frequently I will update this series, but this is just another idea that wouldn't leave me alone till I got it out. Whether or not I keep up with the series depends on you guys. So review and tell me what you think. If you have questions ask away. And if you really like the series subscribe and fave. See you all later).


	2. Ah! We Have a Demon for a House Guest

**(A/N: I AM SO SORRY for not updating this sooner ;_; I would've but life gets in the way, but whatever here's the next chapter. Also for anyone wondering Scrysha is pronounced as it is written)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah My Goddess

* * *

**Underworld**

Scrysha and Hild sat in a dinning chamber drinking tea and sharing stories.

"So what have you been up to Scrysha, it feels like its been ages since I last saw you," Hild said to the demoness.

"Meh, causing mayhem and chaos, blowing up a few worlds, recruiting slaves to do my bidding, it's all in a day's work," Scrysha said casually, showing zero repercussions for her actions.

"So why did you decide to stop by in the first place?" Hild asked pouring herself another cup of tea.

Scrysha looked up at the ceiling and blew a piece of hair out of her eyes, "Since in the grand scheme of things the scale is currently tipped in my favor I figured I'd take a break and catch up with some old friends."

"Oh so we're winning then?" Hild asked.

"In the grand scheme of things yes. Our side currently has more power," Scrysha stated and smiled widely, "In two thousand years all of existence will be under my command."

"Do you know if Kain is doing anything to correct it?" Hild asked Scrysha.

"I haven't spoken to Kain in a few celestial months so I don't know what he's up to. The shift of balance is so small that he probably doesn't think it's anything to worry about right this moment," Scrysha lifted her teacup to her lips and drank it all. She put her cup down and stood up. "Well then since Urd's not here I suppose I'll have to go and head to the world above to speak with her. I wonder if she'll remember me."

"Who can say you only visited once and last time you weren't here all that long," Hild said. As she stood up and had a minion take the tea set to be cleaned. "Don't expect to be given a warm reception either, she and her sisters and the human boy they're staying with have a robot guard that shoots down demons on sight."

"Hah!" Scrysha threw back her head. She looked at Hild directly in the eyes and broke out into a cocky grin while folding her arms, "You think a bucket of bolts made by three goddesses can stand up to the most powerful demoness in existence? Don't make me laugh." She dropped the grin, "Come to think of it, how do you know any of that anyway?"

"I set up a one-one-thousand scaled avatar of myself up there to be more connected to the world above. Mara's there too, I'm sure you remember her," Hild said.

"Ahhhh," Scrysha let out a gleeful squeal, "I haven't seen Mara-chan in a long time. How is she these days?"

"You'll see for yourself when you drop by, though it's kind of sad really," Hild said with a sigh.

Scrysha sighed as well, "Yes she did always give me that vibe that she wouldn't amount to much in terms of genuine evil." Scrysha unfolded her arms. "Now then, if you would please show me the way to go up," Scrysha indulged.

"Of course," Hild led Scrysha over to the warp station.

**

* * *

**

Human World

Meanwhile, Kain was exploring the surface world as per his investigation. Just like Scrysha he also opted into different attire to allow himself to blend in more easily with his surroundings. In place of his earlier attire Kain had on a leather jacket over black leather tank top and also had on a pair of black jeans. He was still wearing his fingerless gloves and his belt to keep his overwhelming power from negatively affecting the area around him and he kept his sword hidden away using illusion magic, but could call upon it with the mere motion of his hand if necessary. As he skulked about the town he was in, he turned down a dark alley, to make a shortcut towards his destination. There were several thuggish looking folks eyeing Kain suspiciously, but the blonde warrior continued on his chosen path, paying them no mind. However as he got about halfway down the alley, one of the thugs stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you, you got an awful lot of nerve just moseying on down our turf like your mister big shot," the thug, with a cigarette hanging on his lip, scowled at Kain.

"Since when were back alleys reserved for gangs, I was under the impression I may walk wherever I please," Kain spoke casually. Several gang members chortled that he had the guts to stand up to the thug in front of him.

"You wanna start something spikey?" the thug threatened.

"That depends are you prepared to spend six to eight weeks in the ER?" Kain asked back. While he didn't like having to influence the world in any form, merely to investigate and observe, it was still his duty to carry out the mission Corris could no longer continue. Kain knew that the scale was tipped in Scrysha's favor in the multiversal battle of good VS evil, so one thug down on the ground, or dead, made no difference to him.

"You really think you're going to make me need a hospital bed?" the thug asked back to Kain.

Kain pressed his fingertips to his forehead and foresaw the future of the man in front of him. He saw the group of thugs around him lying in the dirt, unconscious. Kain sighed internally, _things can never be easy can they? _He opened his eyes and looked back at the thug, "Yes in fact I see this planet soon having a population of 5.2 billion minus one."

"Why you!" The thug threw a punch. Kain blocked it with his open palm and decked the man in the face, knocking out several teeth and breaking his nose. The other thugs then proceeded to take out Kain in their fallen comrades honor, but each one met a similar, painful fate until each of them were on the ground, unconscious, and in pain. Not a single blow was landed upon the blonde warrior and there weren't even any stretch marks on his leather coat.

Kain cracked knuckles and stretched his arms up over his head before continuing on towards his destination, "Well that was a good exercise."

As Kain neared his destination, his senses picked up the faint trail of a demon's essence from across the street. It appeared to be coming from inside the small market on the other side of the road. Rather than use a crosswalk or wait for the light to turn red, the supernatural being held two fingers in front of the bridge of his nose, "Pause the present," he turned them and pushed his arm forward so that his fingers stuck straight up towards the sky, "Time Stop." A clock-like glyph appeared in mid air in front of the blonde male and it's hands, which were spinning wildly, came to a complete stop. The world around Kain became Technicolor as time stood completely still. Kain then walked promptly to the other side of the street and unfroze time. He then peered into the market from the side window to try and pinpoint the identity of the demon he had picked up. He identified the essence as the cashier, a woman. Kain could only see her back from his position so all he could see was her long, bushy blonde hair. He hid himself when she turned around to heat something up for a customer so that she wouldn't catch a glimpse of him. _Since when do demons work at grocery stores? _Kain questioned to himself. _Judging from its power it's of the planetary level, of the lower-middle sub-division. Which means that I'm working with a humanoid demoness. Wonderful. Still, _Kain peered back around the corner, _what in the world is a demon of that level doing in broad daylight with no goddesses to apprehend her? According to the data I received from Yggdrasil, there are three goddesses, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld, within this same area, of which they are of the middle-upper, higher-middle and middle-lower subdivisions of the planetary level. Why are they letting such a powerful demoness roam free? _Kain sighed with a calm smile. _Nevertheless, it's not my job to act. This world is tipped in the favor of light so long as it's 3 against 1. I suppose I'll just get the story straight from them. _Kain regained his composure and looked off in the direction of his destination. _And there is still the matter of that human boy I need to look into. _Kain glanced back at the demoness inside the mini-mart, _Enjoy your freedom now demon, I'll be back._

**

* * *

**

Keiichi's house

It was a typical day for Keiichi and the three goddesses who lived with him. Belldandy was cooking, Skuld was busy with some new invention and Urd was watching television all the while the human college student did work on his computer. Unfortunately, things were about to take a turn for the interesting, which always meant trouble for the black haired motor club member.

High up in the air, above the temple, Scrysha stood on air, gazing down at the property.

"So this is where Urd and her sisters are staying are they?" Scrysha thought out loud, "It's quite a lovely place." She focused her eyes to zoom in on the grounds from far away, causing orange circles to appear around her pupils, "Now then, Hild said something about a robot guard to ward off strange guests." She located Banpei in seconds. "Ah there you are," Scyrsha chimed in victory. "Hmm, shoddy work on the appearance I must say," the demoness critiqued, "but if it can ward off Mara-chan and one thousandth of Hild's power I'd better not take it lightly. She folded her legs and sat on air as if she were reclining, snapped her fingers and a spell book appeared in a puff of smoke in front of her, She held it on her lap, "Let's see here, how am I going to get past that thing with no trouble at all?" She shifted through different thinking positions as she flipped through her trusted spell book. Suddenly she landed on something. "Ah ha! Found it!" She poofed away her spell book and got within striking distance of her target. "I must commend those goddesses on their handy work," Scrysha stood with her legs apart and her hands spread so that the thumbs touched and her fingers were spread out, "That robot does seem to be the perfect defense guard. According to Hild, the guard could attack from all angles and her avatar and Mara never stood a chance at point blank." Fire began to form in front of Scrysha's palms. "However there's one large difference between me, Hild's avatar, and Mara-chan," The fire burned into a bright ball and Scrysha clamped her hand over it. She appeared to channel the fire as it ran up her arm, across her shoulders and down her other arm. Scyrsha turned her body sideways so that her left arm extended down, aimed at the idle robot. The insignia of a flame flashed on Scrysha's palms in black coloring. "Sheer raw power." She charged her energy and prepared her attack, "Scorching Missile!"

Down at the ground, and inside the house, Keiichi and the Goddesses merely felt the ground shake and the light turn rather bright outside. Urd showed a sign of complete shock, Keiichi held his computer to make sure nothing was about to happen to it, Skuld fell of the ladder she was standing on, onto the mats behind her that she had set up just in case she fell, and Belldandy merely turned her attention away from the refrigerator and shut the door, putting the cabbage she had taken out, out on the counter.

"What the hell was that?" Skuld shouted in indignation. She and the others rushed to see what all the commotion was only to see smoke and fire. "Aaaaahhh! Banpei-kun!" The poor guard never knew what hit it. Skuld ran near the burning metal and frantically tried to put out the fire. She let out a nervous whine, "Oooon, someone get me some water or a fire extinguisher quick!" As if on cue she was splashed with a large amount of water, which soaked the childish goddess to the bone and also put out the smoking wreckage that was Banpei. Skuld groaned, "This will take weeks to repair!" She clenched her fist and shouted up at the sky. "Hey! Whoever did this you'd better show yourself right now!"

"Oh sorry about your little toy," came a voice from behind Keiichi and the Goddesses. They turned around to see a red skinned Demoness standing on the rooftop.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it," Skuld raged. "Who are you anyway? Some new subordinate on Mara's orders?"

"Mara's orders," the demoness laughed with the side of her right hand brushing up against her lower lip, "If Mara-chan ever tried to order me around, she'd find herself being given a one way trip to the realm of nightmares."

"Who…are you?" Belldandy asked.

The demoness jumped down from the roof and stood in front of the door, landing on the ball of left foot before bringing her whole body to the ground stably. "I wouldn't expect you to know of me, not many of the realms of light and goodness know who I am," the demoness spread out her wings and through her right arm out at her side while putting her left hand on her hip. "My name is Scrysha Almisha, Originator of Evil."

"Originator?" That title seemed to ring a few bells with Urd.

"Urd?" Belldandy looked at her older sister.

"I'll explain later," Urd said taking a defensive stance, "All you have to know is that that woman is dangerous. And considering how Banpei is out of commission and she doesn't have a scratch on her, I think that's all the evidence you need to know how powerful she is."

"Oh it was nothing really," Scrysha said playing with her fingernails, "All I had to do was be outside your guard's range and hit it with a little fire and it went poof!" she annotated her onomatopoeia with a flick of her finger.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Skuld shouted, "It'll take me weeks to repair Banpei-kun thanks to the damage you caused!"

Scrysha folded her arms and stuck up her nose, "You say that like it's my problem."

Skuld let out a roaring, frustrated growl, "Big sis do something will you?"

"Scrysha-san, for what reason have you come here?" Belldandy asked calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" Skuld strained.

"Think about it, both of you," Belldandy said calmly, "Urd, if she's truly as dangerous as you say, why is she just standing there?"

"Well…that's…hmm," Urd was puzzled.

"And Skuld, you built Banpei-kun to protect us from demons, while I don't agree with our guests methods of bypassing him, it doesn't seem like she's hear to cause trouble," Belldandy said.

"Big Sis are you blind?" Skuld shouted, "She's already caused trouble! She's super evil! You can tell just by looking at her!" Keiichi grabbed Skuld and restrained her, "Let me go Keiichi!"

"Skuld you need to relax," he told her, "If Belldandy thinks we're not in any danger, I think we should trust her judgment, although I do have admit this is quite nerve-wracking."

"So then tell us Miss Scrysha, what is an almighty demoness like yourself want with us?" Urd asked.

Scrysha sighed, "It's as Hild thought, you don't remember me at all do you Urd-chan?"

"What are you…talking about?" Urd was confused.

Scrysha bent down and put her hand, palm facing the ground, just high enough off it to equate the distance between her hand and the ground of your average sized wastepaper basket. "You were about this tall when I last saw you," Scrysha stood up. "You've grown up pretty well, you sure do take after your mother."

"You…known my mother?" Urd asked.

"Hild and I are old friends," Scrysha said, "The last time I paid a visit to her you were, but a child and since I didn't see you I thought I'd drop by and say hello. It was your mother who told me about your little robot guard, don't get mad at me for being forced to smash it up," the demoness shrugged.

"Hold on just a minute, you're telling me you came all this way and smashed up Banpei-kun just so you could say high to Urd?" Skuld raged.

"Strangely enough I think that's exactly what she's doing here," Urd stated, bewildered by this. "Still," she turned her back to Scrysha, "the demons and the underworld are a finished chapter of my life, even if I were to remember you, I'd have no interest in playing catch up."

"But Urd-chan I'm not here on any business at all, I'm on vacation," Scrysha stated.

"You can't be serious," Keiichi commented in disbelief.

"It's true," Scrysha defended, "You see I'm a little bit ahead of schedule for a while so I decided to take a load off and say high to some old friends, Hild being one of them."

"What do you mean by ahead of schedule?" Belldandy asked.

"Well, if you'd like to be civil and we could all sit down for a bit, I'd be happy to explain," Scrysha proposed.

"Urd?" Belldandy looked at her older sister in concern.

Urd sighed, "Well I guess if she's not here to cause trouble I guess I'm ok with it."

"What about you Skuld?" Belldandy asked her.

"I'm not ok with it!" she voiced, "You can't trust her! Not after what she did to Banpei-kun! What if she tries to kill us in our sleep?" Suddenly Skuld began floating in midair, surrounded by a red aura, a similar aura was being projected from Scrysha's outstretched hand. Belldandy and Urd turned in the demoness' direction, "Listen, little girl, if I was here to do any sort of damage to you, your sisters or that human kid I would've already done so. I apologize about your little toy, but I can't really have a civil discussion while being shot at, now can I?"

"Ok! Ok! I get it! Put me down before Keiichi looks up my skirt!" Skuld shouted.

"What?" the motor club member freaked.

Scrysha dropped Skuld gently and looked in Keiichi's direction, "What? No? I would never! I swear!"

"Yeah she's a little young for anyone with the right mind," Scrysha agreed, tittering.

"H-hey! I have no trouble with the opposite gender thank you very much!" Skuld yelled in ire, still sitting on her knees. She glanced over to Keiichi, "Unlike some people."

"Just what's that supposed to mean?" Keiichi shot back.

"I think she intends it to mean you need to get laid kid," Scrysha joked. Keiichi turned as red as the woman's skin.

Seeing Scrysha being able to abuse both Skuld and Keiichi in one fell swoop brought a smile to Urd's face and in the next moment her arm was around the back of Scrysha's neck, "I think you and I are going to get along great," she started leading Scrysha into the house, "How long do you plan on staying? Shall I get us some Sake?" As Urd's voice became fainter Belldandy was left alone outside with Keiichi and Skuld.

Keiichi was the first to say something, "Belldandy are you sure about this? I mean, we're dealing with a force so powerful that it was the first time I've seen Urd get on edge so quickly."

"She came all this way just to see Urd whom she hasn't seen since my sister was a child, she can't be all bad if she keeps something as noble as friendship close to her," Belldandy said.

"B-but, what about Banpei-kun?" Skuld was starting to sound like a broken record.

Belldandy bowed, "I'm sure Scrysha feels awful for what she did to Banpei," she stood upright, "she did say there wasn't any other way for her."

Skuld whined, "But it'll take weeks to fix, what if Mara or Hild's avatar show up?"

"Hopefully if it comes to that Scrysha might be on our side, who knows?" Keiichi theorized.

"That's the spirit!" Belldandy smiled. "Now come on Keiichi, why don't you come and help me with preparing a wonderful meal."

"Sure," Keiichi agreed and he and Belldandy went inside, leaving Skuld out in the yard alone.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?" she shouted to the heavens.

**End Chapter 2****

* * *

**

(A/N: So I managed to finally get this series rolling and I hope those of you reading it will appreciate it and give me lots of good feedback. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm expected at the dinner table).


	3. Ah! We're Being Inspected

**(A/N: I was at Setsucon this past weekend and while I was there I came up with the inspiration necessary to pull this off, enjoy. There is a lemon in this chapter. Won't say with who though)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess

* * *

**Keiichi's house**

As Skuld sat in the yard fixing Banpei, Scrysha had already been given a warm welcome by Urd and Belldandy in the form of Sake, Tea and a home cooked meal. Keiichi was still skeptical. The red skinned demoness had just started on her first cup of tea when the conversation began.

"So Scrysha you said you were on vacation and that you were ahead of schedule," Urd said reaching for a piece of fish with her chopsticks, "what exactly did you mean by that?"

Scrysha put down her cup, "Well you see, the world is composed of three forces: goodness, evil, and neutrality. It does not matter how much neutrality is in the world, but goodness and evil must always be balanced out, like a scale. If one side tips in favor of the other, neutrality must balance it, or the other side must become equally strong. However, if one side stays in power for too long a time, without any correction, all of existence will become completely affiliated with that side and the originator of that side will be able to shape existence to how he or she sees fit. Fortunately for the light side, or rather, should I say, unfortunately, their originator bit the dust a long time ago, so no matter how much goodness is in the world, existence cannot be shaped to be pure."

"How did the originator of goodness die?" Keiichi asked, sounding interested.

Scrysha hung her head, "I killed him."

"You almost sound down about that," Urd said.

"Well you see—"

"And just who the hell are you!" Skuld could be heard shouting from outside.

Keiichi sighed, "Now what?"

"I shall go see," Belldandy chimed.

"I suppose I'll go with you," Keiichi said, knowing things were possibly about to get worse.

Outside in the garden Skuld had her arms flung out in protest, scowling fiercely, to prevent a man with blonde hair and a black outfit, wearing red, fingerless gloves, from entering the area. The man smiled and pat Skuld on the head. "I suppose one as young as you would not recognize me."

"And just what's that supposed to mean," Skuld swatted the man's hand away, "I'm not some little kid you know! Just who do you think I am?"

"Goddess second class, type one, limited license Skuld," the man said.

"H-how did you…who are you?" Skuld shouted.

"Calm down young one," he said, "I bear you no ill will."

"He is right Skuld," Belldandy stepped into the discussion, "Don't be rude to our guest," she curtsied, "I am Goddess First Class, unlimited license, Belldandy," she stood up straight and smiled, "and you are?"

"I am Kain Izquierda the Keeper of the Hourglasses, master of time and space and observer of history," the man introduced himself.

"What do you mean by observer of history?" Keiichi scratched his head.

"It's not important," Kain stated, "what is important is that I confirm who you are. You are Keiichi Morisato of the Nekomi Institute of Technology and a member of said university's motor club. Am I correct?"

"That's right, but…how did you know?" Keiichi was confused. It wouldn't be difficult for a celestial being to identify or look up information about Belldandy and Skuld, but he himself was a mere mortal. Sure lots of strange things had happened around him, but Belldandy had always mentioned that information about particular Goddess contracts was not public knowledge. On top of that it seemed that Keiichi's identity seemed imperative to whatever it was this celestial being wanted.

"I'm on business here in this world. Your contract to have Belldandy stay with you forever has brightened this world with goodness and since evil currently has the advantage I am here to make sure that the light projected from that contract has no chance of waning. On top of the contract you've also attracted two other goddesses of their own free will to be at your side, though not for your sake in the least I'm sure, but still at your side nonetheless," Kain stated.

"So wait you're performing an inspection?" Keiichi asked.

"Precisely," Kain answered.

"What happens if we fail the inspection?" Belldandy asked.

"Then I must intervene by removing obstacles," Kain said, "or possibly pushing you two closer together."

"Ah, you two have to pass this inspection then!" Skuld shouted, not too thrilled of the idea of Keiichi and her big sis being closer than they already were.

"Skuld this inspection involves you too. As a participant in all this you must stand up to my expectations as well," Kain told her.

"Sir!" she saluted, "I won't let you down."

"Izquierda-san," Belldandy said, "By whose authority is this inspection being carried out?"

"My own," he said.

"Wait? What?" Skuld was flabbergasted, "Kami-sama is allowing something like this!"

"I stand above The Almighty One when it comes to supernatural hierarchy, of course I wouldn't expect you all to know that," Kain said.

"Wait, then do you stand on level with the Orginators?" Belldandy questioned.

Kain turned sharply, intrigued, "And just how did you come by the knowledge of their existence?" Kain asked.

"Oh we have one as a guest inside with Urd, her name is Scrysha she—"

Kain interrupted, "Scrysha is here?"

"You know her?" Keiichi asked.

"Know her? I created her," Kain said.

Skuld and Keiichi were floored.

Belldandy's reaction was a simple slight back step, hand on her collarbone and an audible, "Goodness."

"How do you create something like her?" Keiichi asked.

"It would take a while to explain, but Scrysha and the other originators are all artificial beings, created in my image," Kain explained.

"So then…do you…stand above them?" Skuld asked.

"I do," Kain stated.

Skuld got behind Kain and started pushing on his back, "Then get in there right now and get that demoness out of our house!" Kain turned around and pat Skuld on the head, "And stop treating me like I'm a human pre-teen!" she swatted his hand away.

"My job in life is only to observe, never to act," Kain explained, "When Corris was alive he was the one to keep her in check. Without him it's up to organic life to keep Scrysha at bay. I can only act when there would not be a major change to a balance."

"That certainly is admirable," Belldandy complimented.

"Thank you Goddess Belldandy," Kain smiled.

"Wait what happened to this Corris guy," Keiichi cut in, "Scrysha said she killed him, but she didn't seem happy about it. She was about to explain it to us when Skuld started screaming."

Kain sighed, "I suppose there's no harm in arming you all with that knowledge. You're all trustworthy enough to separate natural from supernatural after all." He cleared his throat, "Long before the people of Earth were civilized, when Scrysha and I were much younger, Scrysha was much more innocent then she was now, but she was also rather mischievous and found beauty in things that were dead or dying. She and Corris carried out their mission to balance the world and had a close knit relationship while doing so. However, tragedy struck. Scrysha, all throughout her life, was tormented by a voice in her head telling her to utilize the Forbidden Underworld. And eventually she gave into that voice. She did it because she was told it would make things challenging for Corris. What she didn't know, was that was only half the truth. By utilizing the Forbidden Underworld, the power within it possessed her and Scrysha killed Corris in the process. As a result she was banished from the Center of the Great Multiverse. With Corris' death darkness would soon spread so I intervened. Baraso, the neutral originator, gave me his power and fused himself with me allowing me to undertake the powers of both neutrality and goodness so that I could prevent evil from becoming overpowering. Now Scrysha dominates evil and looks to reopen the Forbidden Underworld, tightly sealed by my parents. It is my job to make sure that does not happen. However, there is no way for goodness to dominate any longer…well there is, but that is not a story I can share."

"That's so sad," Belldandy said, "I didn't know Scrysha had been through so much."

"How can you feel sorry for her?" Skuld asked, "She a demoness! She's evil! You don't need to sympathize with someone trying to control all of existence!"

Kain chuckled, "You're still young Skuld. It's perfectly all right to have sympathy for the devil, but it's not ok to let that sympathy prevent you from stopping the devil."

"Indeed, it is ok to feel sorry for the enemy, but you can't let that stop you from doing what's right," Belldandy confirmed.

"I see someone is fond of the wise teachings of old," Kain praised Belldandy.

"Well I'm not so fond of them so much as it is my job to understand and know them as a first class goddess," Belldandy stated modestly.

"Modesty," Kain chuckled, "You're a prime example of a goddess Belldandy, I'm sure this inspection will turn up in your favor. Now then, you said Urd was inside?"

"Why yes, would you like to see her?" Belldandy asked.

Kain nodded and then turned towards Skuld, "You need to come along as well," he told her.

"But I need to fix Banpei-kun," she whined, "Scrysha smashed him up."

Kain smirked and flexed his right hand and pulled down on his glove a bit, "Step aside," he told Skuld.

"Wait what are you going to do?" Skuld asked.

"I'm going to fix him," Kain stated.

"Oh let me get my—"

"I won't need any tools, this'll only take a few moments," Kain stated, holding out his palm in front of Skuld's repair job.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Skuld asked.

"Like this," Kain said and a magic circle appeared beneath his feet, "Powers that be return this fallen soul from the time of whence it came. Reverse Flow!" A blue, clock-like glyph appeared in front of Kain's palm, the same glyph appeared around Banpei and distorted light around it into neon colors. The clock face faded and a white ring surrounded the circumference of the circle encompassing Banpei. Skuld, Keiichi and Belldandy watched as the wreckage began to morph and whir and click first Banpei returned to being what he was before Skuld started his repair job. After that he caught on fire again. Then the fire shrunk down to nothing and then Banpei became rebuilt over time, all in the course of less than two minutes. The magic spell then ended. "There, good as new," Kain stated.

"That was amazing!" Skuld was impressed.

"That was time magic was it not Izquierda-san?" Belldandy asked.

"Indeed, most of the spells I know are temporally and spatially based. As someone who needs to observe and fix history it's a necessity," he said. "Now then, shall we all sit down and talk?"

Belldandy agreed and she, Keiichi and Skuld led Kain inside where Scrysha and Urd were finishing up their meal. Scrysha was drinking tea and Urd was reaching for another piece of Sushi. When she saw Kain though she stopped and blushed, but shook her head and leaned back, "So Belldandy who's the hunk?"

"This is Kain Izquierda he—"

Hearing Kain's name mentioned caused Scrysha to spit out her tea, hitting the back wall. She whipped her head to the side and looked directly at Kain. "Hi," he said with a crafty smile. Scrysha went right up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm on business, what about you?" he wanted to know.

"I-I'm on vacation," she answered.

"So that's Kain huh?" Urd said, standing next to Keiichi and her sisters.

"You know about him?" Keiichi asked.

"Scrysha told me about everything while you were all outside. I take it you got his rendition of things," Urd said.

"Pretty much," Keiichi answered.

Kain and Scrysha stopped chattering and the former turned towards Belldandy, "Do you mind if we borrow an empty room. The two of us have something that we need to discuss?"

"No, not at all," Belldandy shook her head, "There are plenty of empty rooms, please go ahead." Scrysha and Kain wandered off.

"I wonder what's up?" Keiichi asked.

"There old friends," Urd stated with an intelligent expression, "They've probably got some catching up to do."

"But if that were the case couldn't they talk in front of us," Keiichi questioned.

Urd sighed, "You really are clueless aren't you? And to think you have all those magazines that…"

"OK you don't need to go there!" Keiichi shouted out.

"Everyone's entitled to private secrets, we should let our guests have their privacy," Belldandy stated, "Now then, should I make more to eat?"

**

* * *

**

Guest Room

Kain closed the door to the room and locked it, "So what exactly do you plan to accomplish by coming here?"

"Nothing at all really," Scrysha shrugged her shoulders. "The scale is tipped in my favor so I thought I'd catch up with old friends. I was already at Phanshi's place a little while ago."

"Phanshi eh?" Kain said with a serious expression, "It seems that the Selat galaxy's version of Nifilheim is very attractive to you."

"I wouldn't expect a man who always observes and never acts to understand," Scrysha stated. "But what exactly is your 'business' here."

"You think I would tell you? I can't chance you getting in my way or biasing my inspection readings," Kain told her.

Scrysha huffed and pressed her knuckles against her hip, "Well you're as forthcoming with information as ever," she said sarcastically.

"Do you plan to stay here at this temple during your 'vacation'?" Kain asked.

"Well as long as I'm not kicked out, I don't see a problem with it really," Scrysha said placing her finger underneath her lip.

Kain sighed, "Very well, just please don't interfere with my work."

"You have my word," Scrysha told him.

"And how exactly is the word of a demoness valid?" Kain asked with a smirk. Scrysha pushed him in the shoulder. Both laughed lightly and then Kain sighed, "I suppose I should get to work then. Shall we rejoin the others?"

Scrysha nodded. The pair returned to where everyone was eating and sat down.

As the meal began so did the conversation. "So Kain, Belldandy tells me that we're all under some form of inspection, what's that about?" Urd asked.

"I'll be observing you all," Kain said as he mixed together his salad, "during my stay here to see whether or not you all are capable of holding together light within this world. Most of the light is due to the presences of you goddesses on the living plane combined with Belldandy and Keiichi's close knit relationship. I will definitely be putting that relationship to the test, as is part of my job. However, I must ask, why is there a demoness working at a convenience store and none of you are doing anything about it?"

"Oh you must be talking about Mara," Urd realized. She sighed with glee and leaned back, "We don't do anything because she's not a threat."

"Yeah Banpei-kun beats her up every time she tries to attack us!" Skuld declared.

"Quite the creation if it can deflect a demoness as powerful as Mara effortlessly," Kain stated.

"It really is," Scrysha said, "I checked the specs on it myself before I blasted it, the goddesses really out did themselves with making it."

"Which reminds me, if Scrysha is going to be our guest that means Banpei's demon sensor has to be off right?" Urd asked.

"Ah, that's right, what if Mara or Hild attack and we're totally unprepared?" Skuld asked.

"Leave that to me," Scrysha said examining her nails, "I can get either of them to leave in a nonviolent manner. After all I outrank them."

"You would help us?" Keiichi asked, "Aren't demonesses supposed to do bad things or bad things happen?"

"Only if they're under contract," Belldandy explained, "As a free floating demoness it wouldn't matter what Scrysha does."

"But Mara…"

"If Mara wasn't so hyped up on her revenge scheme there wouldn't be an issue really," Urd stated.

"Seriously?" Keiichi asked.

"Yes Keiichi, seriously," Urd said bluntly.

"Izquierda-san, Almisha-san," Belldandy said with her fingers interlocked, smiling, "Will you two be joining us at the Insitute?"

"I could, but Scrysha would stick out like a sore thumb because of her appearance," Kain said, "humans tend to have violent reactions to the unknown."

"Yes it is a shame, but I could still conceal my presence," Scrysha explained.

"So you've mastered invisibility?" Kain asked her.

"And shapeshifting," Scrysha said taking a sip of tea.

"Please don't do anything to embarrass me," Keiichi groaned.

"You know that if you say that, that that'll just make them want to do it more you know," Urd chuckled.

"As much fun as that would be, my presence would have to be concealed to avoid drawing attention. So I wouldn't be communicating much with humans," Scrysha stated.

"And I'm professional," Kain stated gruffly, "Trust me, I know how to keep myself from being found out."

"In other words you can lie," Keiichi said.

Kain nodded, "Only goddesses are unable to lie, the closest my blood gets to them is my angelic blood, but that's not enough to invoke the inability to lie."

"You're an angel?" Keiichi asked.

"Only part," Kain stated, "I'm what's known as a Dracoph. Part draconian and part seraph," he stated.

"Draconian?" Keiichi had never heard that word used as a noun.

"A draconian is a half-human/half-dragon hybrid. Seraphs, which are different from angels, are half-human/half-angel. Kain therefore exhibits a grand amount of humane appearance and the angelic DNA in him furthers that appearance. His draconic appearance is completely internal," Scrysha stated.

"Wait so dragons exist?" Keiichi questioned.

"Ah that's right they're considered a myth here aren't they?" Kain realized. "But yes, dragons are real, but draconians never existed here on this world, only on others."

"I see," Keiichi stated.

Skuld put down her plate, "Ah that was delicious. I'm so full," she said and stretched.

Scrysha slurped the last of the noodles in her bowl, "Yes that was rather appetizing. You're a good cook Belldandy."

"Thank you very much Almisha-san," she bowed her head.

"Hey, just out of curiosity where are you two staying?" Keiichi wanted to know.

"You don't mind if we stay here do you?" Scrysha asked, "After all, I'm on vacation and Kain has business with you all."

"What? Staying here?" Skuld freaked. "No! No way! Out of the question! Not…"

"Of course you can stay here," Belldandy smiled, "We'd be delighted to have you."

"Big sis!" Skuld whined.

"Skuld I'm sure you want to pass the inspection don't you?" Belldandy smiled to her younger sister.

"Kain isn't who I'm worried about," Skuld returned.

"I don't think Almisha-san is here to cause trouble," Belldandy said.

"That's how all demonesses act. You know what we're taught. They act all friendly and then they stab you in the back first chance," Skuld said.

"And when I do you'll be the first victim," Scrysha laughed.

"Eek!" Skuld hid behind Belldandy. Urd could barely contain her laughter.

"You wouldn't really hurt her would you Almisha-san?" Belldandy asked calmly.

"Rest assured if I was interested in hurting anyone you'd know. I'm about as subtle as a fireworks display," Scrysha said, picking her fingernails. Belldandy's expression grew serious, "but no, I've no interest in harming any of you. I'm on vacation."

"See Skuld she's just here to have a vacation," Belldandy reassured her younger sister. Skuld still gripped the folds of her older sister's dress tightly, "but I'll protect you if anything does happen so don't you worry."

"Well if that's settled then," Urd stood up triumphantly, "why don't I show our guests to their rooms."

"Thank you Urd, that's very kind of you," Belldandy smiled, "That will let me clean up the table. Keiichi-san, will you help me?"

"Yeah sure," Keiichi agreed and then shot a sideways glance to Urd. _She's up to something. There's no way she'd just naturally volunteer to help like that out of the goodness of her heart._

**

* * *

**

Urd's pov

I helped Scrysha first. She summoned all of her belongings all with magic. While she did that I helped Kain pick out a room, but I also had some questions for him.

"So Kain is there anything between you and Scrysha?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I understand exactly what you're referring to," he said inspecting the room, finding the spacing and layout not to his liking.

"You know," I said, "something 'special'," I tried to use how I inflicted the word "special" to try and convey what I meant.

My message seemed to have gotten across, "Not particularly, although I've never actually had a serious relationship before."

"You don't say," I stated, intrigued.

"I'm used to women being attracted by my appearance, but it's just an infatuation. I've never had a woman like me for anything besides my status and my appearance," he told me.

We entered another room. "Do you care either way?" I asked.

"It's not like I exactly have time for a serious relationship. Besides I'd outlive any family I'd start and that's one pain I don't want to bear," he said.

I laughed mischievously, "So you aren't all iron in and out, how interesting."

"Are you flirting with me Urd?" he sure caught on fast.

"Perhaps," I wrapped my arms around his neck, smirking.

"Trying to seduce your way into passing the inspection?" he asked me.

"Nothing so low," I answered, "It's just been so long since I've been with a man and your quite the catch." I stroked my hand down to the side of his cheek. He grabbed my wrist.

"Let's not do this now," he told me.

"Why not?" I moved my hand down towards his crotch and moved my hand up slowly. He sucked in a breath, "You seem to be enjoying it."

"If you're that interested," he told me with a seductive gaze. "Let's do this later tonight after Scrysha and your sisters all go to bed."

"Making me delay gratification, you're mean," I told him.

"No, I'm logical," he stated.

I backed off him, "Well ok, I'll see you tonight," I winked.

**

* * *

**

Keiichi's pov

As I turned from the sink to go and put a dry plate back in its proper place I saw Skuld squatted down by the door holding some form of remote control. I sighed, afraid of the answer to my question, but I was going to ask it anyway, "What are you doing Skuld?" I asked.

"If that demoness thinks she's just going to mooch off of us without anyone keeping an eye on her, she's got another thing coming," Skuld griped.

"Ok then," I backed away. I was not getting involved. When Scrysha found Skuld's toy, broke it and came into the kitchen on a revenge hype, I was not getting involved.

"I think it's wonderful that Almisha-san is willing to act so friendly towards us," I heard Belldandy say.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, returning to the sink for another clean dish.

"Well Goddesses and Demonesses have always been violent towards one another or plotting, but Scrysha seems to be able to converse with us despite the fact that we should technically be enemies. I think it's rather mature of her," Belldandy stated.

I smiled. That was Belldandy for you: always able to see the one speck of shine even in the muddiest of pools.

"I still think she's up to something," Skuld growled.

"Yeah we know," I bemoaned. "By the way doesn't anyone besides me think it was strange that Urd was the one who volunteered to help Scrysha and Kain," I picked up a cooking pot and put it under the sink, "I thought for sure I'd be forced to do it."

"I think Urd was just happy to help our guests," of course Belldandy could be naïve sometimes too.

"Skuld you agree with me right?" I asked her.

"Quiet! This is a very delicate process," she said, fiddling with her remote. I sighed.

"Oh isn't this nice, everyone all spending quality time here in the kitchen," Urd walked in.

"Oh Urd, there you are," Belldandy turned and smiled, "Are our guests all settled?"

"They seem to be," Urd stated. "By the way Belldandy, Keiichi, Skuld," Urd fanned out a bunch of cash. "Why don't you go out tonight and have yourselves a good time?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Urd?" I asked.

"And where'd you get that much money?" Skuld asked.

"Oh a little alchemy," Urd stated.

"These aren't going to transform back into their original ingredients at the worst possible time are they?" I asked.

"Keiichi I'm hurt," Urd said trying to play the victim, "I worked very hard to transfigure enough currency for you to all have a good time, and you make it seem like I want to pull a prank."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with Keiichi here," Skuld stated.

"Now, now, I know you two have been the butt of my jokes," she hugged Belldandy from behind and spoke very cutesy, "But would I ever do anything to ruin the reputation of my lovable, pure, innocent sister Belldandy."

I sighed in frustration, "All right we'll go."

"We'll have a wonderful time Urd, thank you," Belldandy then thought of something, "Oh we should invite Almisha-san to join us."

"I already talked to Scrysha, but she said she wanted to stay here and practice her illusion magic," Urd seemed to be telling the truth. I never could tell with her.

"Well that's certainly admirable to be practicing even when you're on vacation. If that's what she wants to do, we should let her," Belldandy seemed ok with it.

"But wait, what's Kain going to do?" I asked.

"Kain said he'd do my part of the inspection, and the house inspection first so I thought, so that everything goes smoothly, that you all should go out and have a good time," Urd stated.

_Ok, she's hiding something,_ I told myself.

"Urd that's very thoughtful of you," Belldandy smiled.

"No problem, no problem," Urd stated.

While Urd and Belldandy talked, Skuld leaned over to me, "That's it we're going to find out what's going on when we get back."

"Wait, since when do you and I get along?" I asked her.

"Because if you don't help me uncover what Urd's trying to hide I will make sure you and Big Sis don't come within twenty meters of each other got it?" she scowled.

_Argh, using Belldandy as blackmail that's cruel Skuld, _I sighed, "Fine, but I'm bailing if Urd catches wind."

"Fair enough I was going to pin it all on you anyway if we got caught," Skuld said as if it was no big deal to her.

_That's typical. _I turned my head, rolling my eyes.

"Skuld, Keiichi-san, shall we go out?" Belldandy asked.

"Ah, sure let me go get my wallet," I said heading towards my room.

**

* * *

**

Urd's pov

_Hook, line and sinker, with those three occupied for the evening, and Scrysha going to go practice her magic I've got no distractions. Kain, you're mine._

**

* * *

**

That evening

**3****rd**** Person pov**

Keiichi, Belldandy and Skuld came back to the temple about an hour ago, exhausted from their excursion all of them now asleep. Kain had managed to make all the mental notes he needed about the living arrangements of the goddesses and Keiichi. He found it to be fit to keep the light on high standards here in this world. He was also pleased that Urd was playing a helpful portion of the equation by trying to push Keiichi and Belldandy closer, despite her failures. He was currently looking over a book he had brought with he when there was a light knock at the door. "Come in," he told his visitor.

It was Urd, dressed rather provocatively, even more so than usual. Her robe was low cut, revealing quite a lot of cleavage and it was apparent she wasn't wearing a bra. The robe came down barely past her knees. She was barefoot and the sleeves only came about halfway down her forearms. "Evening handsome," she said to him.

He stood up and walked over to her, Urd twirled out of the way, "Making me work for you?" he asked her.

"Perhaps," she giggled.

"You know I could stop time and take you before you could blink right?" he told her.

"You could, but you won't," Urd chuckled as she shook her hips and then twirled into Kain. She leaned back as he steadied her with one arm as if they were dancing. He then grabbed hold of the elbow of her outer arm and brought his lips to hers. The silver haired goddess reached her arm up and placed it on Kain's shoulder, closing her eyes and enjoying every moment of hers and Kain's contact. When they broke for air, Kain slowly lay Urd down onto the ground and sucked on the side of her neck causing Urd to gasp, but not that loudly. With his right arm Kain undid Urd's robe belt and slid his hand underneath the folds of her robe and trailing two fingers up her front, very slowly. Urd shook slightly from the pleasurable sensation, the man she was with was certainly no novice at pleasing women. Kain traced his fingers around the goddess' skinny abdomen, creating a diamond shape around her navel; Urd let out a pleased "Oooh" as a result. Kain slid his hand up farther, slowly again and pushed off Urd's robe, grabbing her left breast and began to fondle it, flicking the nip with his middle finger from time to time. Urd moaned to the delight of the feeling. Kain removed his lips from the side of Urd's neck, turned his body to maneuver underneath her and then propped her up on his lap. He wrapped his whole arm around Urd's ample bosom and with his other hand slid it down her stomach. As his hand reached closer to her womanhood he turned his wrist so that his fingers were facing up towards the ceiling and pulled down Urd's panties off of her, exposing her heat. He then placed his hand back onto Urd's smooth skin and moved her clit around in a circle. Urd gasped, trembling slightly from Kain's pleasurable touch. Kain then moved his hand up and down along the outer side of Urd's pussy, causing Urd to squirm in anticipation, wanting Kain to just go in her already. He then slid a single finger down the centerline of her snatch before slowly sliding it in Urd arched her back and tilted her head from the sensation, but not in a jerked motion, it was controlled and slow. Kain inserted another finger into her and then began to pump them in and out of Urd while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Urd's breathing became quick and her face started to turn red. Kain began to pump faster and then started playing with Urd's right breast, grabbing the nipple in between his pointer and middle finger and twisting it. "K-Kain…I'm…I…nnnnnnnnnnn!" Urd threw her head back and came, shaking in orgasm. As she recovered Kain looked up to the wire he had strung around near the ceiling. He pointed his finger and channeled energy into it creating a crimson lightning channel all along the edge of the wall near the ceiling. "What's that?" Urd wanted to know.

"My belt and my gloves act as a limiter, however, I can contain my power using a limiter grid within an enclosed space, which is what that length of wire is used for when I channel my own energy through it," he explained. "That way," he undid his belt and removed his gloves, "I can remove my clothes." Urd looked as Kain lifted up his shirt over his head. He was extremely well toned. He had powerful pecs and a six-pack. It was enough to make Urd almost drool. When his member came out into view Urd was taken in by its large size. Kain leaned down next to Urd, but she put a hand on his chest.

"Not yet," she told him, "First it's my turn to please you." She sat on her knees and took Kain's length into her mouth. She moved back and forth like someone head banging to a metal rock song. She cupped Kain's balls with her hand and stroked her other hand up and down the length of Kain's long meatrod. She removed her hands and then placed her tits around Kain's dick and licked the tip as she gave him the best tit job she knew how. Urd picked up her speed and quickly returned to sucking on Kain's dick twisting her hands on the length like she was wringing out a towel and got him to cum, spilling his phallic juice into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop and then pinned Kain onto his back. She rubbed her womanhood a bit and stroked Kain's member until it got hard and positioned herself over the man only to find herself pushed onto her back, now on bottom. "What's the matter, don't like being on bottom?" she asked.

"It's my room and I outrank you, it's nothing personal," Kain said positioning himself over Urd, "Just reinforcing who's in control here." He then entered Urd and wrapped his arms around her holding her to him as he moved in and out of her fiercely. Urd started to lose it almost immediately.

"Ah, you're so rough," she gasped. Kain lifted up and sat Urd up on his lap pumping himself into her before letting Urd move up and down at her own pace. He squeezed her breasts tightly as she rode up and down him before she couldn't even muster the willpower to remain sitting up. He exited out of her and sidled up behind her and entered her from behind as he continued to play with her breasts. Urd stretched and moaned. She was at his mercy. Kain, from out of nowhere, started going fast. Urd gripped the floor and started moaning incredibly loudly. Kain muffled her by turning her head and kissing her.

"We can't have the others hearing us, now can we?" he asked with a laugh.

"Just shut up and keep fucking me," Urd cried out, "It feels so good." Kain just smirked and continued to bang Urd all the while hearing her erotic moans and orgasmic gasps.

"Kain…I'm going to…" Urd tensed and grunted.

"Me too," he stated.

"Let's come…together," Urd got out. Kain drilled into her at an alarming speed. They climaxed simultaneously, their cum mixing. Kain put on a black, sleeveless nightshirt and boxers and lay down next to Urd on his bed. The dark skinned goddess was still stark naked. "Do you mind if I spend the night?" she asked him.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Kain half-joked. The two went to bed and waited for morning to come.

**

* * *

**

(A/N: So first lemon of the series Kain and Urd. Has a new relationship blossomed or is it just a one-night stand? Will either of them care if it's the latter? Find out next time on the next Heaven and Hell)


	4. Ah! It's Inspection Time

**(A/N: Someone found an online version of the AMG OVA for me to watch so I managed to find the conviction to write this next chapter. If it goes well I may continue writing non-stop)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah My Goddess. I do own Kain and Scrysha

* * *

**3****rd**** Person pov**

The next morning breakfast was being prepared as usual by Belldandy. Keiichi woke up to the delectable smell and waltzed into the kitchen.

When she saw him Belldandy said, "Oh Keiichi could you please rouse our guests? I wouldn't want them to miss a nice breakfast," she said.

"Yeah sure," Keiichi agreed. Kain's room was closer so he went and knocked. "Kain? Belldandy wanted me to let you know breakfast will be ready soon." He heard giggling from inside, followed by hushes. He was not prepared when the door opened and Urd, dressed in her revealing nightgown, opened the door and leaned forward, showing off quite a bit of cleavage. Kain was inside getting dressed, but from his angle Keiichi couldn't see that.

"Morning Keiichi," Urd said.

Keiichi snorted in a drop of blood dripping down from his nose. "U-urd…wh-what are you…" He saw Kain walk out of the room and head for the kitchen. Keiichi, not slow at this sort of thing, tried to put two and two together. "Wait…Urd…did you…"

Urd stood upright and looked up at the ceiling, finger on her chin, "I suppose I've been found out," she said, pretending as if she was trying to hide it. She was waiting to see Keiichi's reaction.

Of course Skuld happen to be observing from down the hall, "Aha!" she cried running forward, "So that's why you wanted us out of the picture you wanted Kain all to yourself. I knew you were up to something!"

"And? Got a problem with it?" Urd shrugged her shoulders, "I take what I want and I wanted that," she glanced in the direction Kain had strolled down.

"Are you trying to screw this up?" Skuld shouted.

"Please," Urd waved her hand, "It was just sex, I don't see what you're so worked up about. We both agreed that this had nothing to do with the inspection."

"Are you both idiots?" Skuld shouted.

Keiichi, now not so bothered by the whole thing, couldn't understand what Skuld's problem was, "Um, Skuld are you ok?"

"Keiichi don't you see what the problem is?" she asked. Both Keiichi and Urd looked at Skuld confused. The pre-teen goddess let out an enraged shriek, "Gah! You're both oblivious!" Skuld said and then explained, "If Urd was with Kain and Big Sis, Keiichi and I were out that means we left Scrysha alone to her own devices." Both Keiichi and Urd gave glazed looks. "Don't look at me like that!" Skuld shouted, "This is serious."

"You're still going on about that?" Keiichi asked.

"I can't believe you two don't see anything wrong with it. She's got you both under her spell!" Skuld shouted.

"She said she wasn't going to do anything and she hasn't yet," Keiichi said and headed for the dining room, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

"Likewise," Urd followed him.

"Fine!" Skuld shouted, pent up, "But when the house burns down and we're all doomed don't come crying to me!"

* * *

At breakfast everyone started to enjoy the meal when a woman, wearing a yellow dress, with orange hair and yellow eyes, slid the door open and looked at empty seat cushion. "Oh breakfast? Wonderful, I'm starving."

Everyone gave her weird looks. Kain was the first to break the silence. "Scrysha?"

"Yup," she winked, "How do I look? I spent all night creating this illusion," she sat down and began to eat.

"A likely story," Skuld said, "Were you really spending all of the night preparing this disguise?" she asked.

"Not the entire night," Scrysha said after swallowing her food and taking a drink, "I did get some sleep."

"You look very elegant Almisha-san," Belldandy complimented.

"Why thank you Belldandy that's very kind of you," Scrysha smiled.

"So Kain about the inspection," Keiichi changed the subject.

"Ah yes," Kain said closing his eyes momentarily. He then looked in Skuld's direction, "Skuld I'd like to do your part of the inspection today so I would prefer if you would stay here with me when everyone else leaves."

"Yes sir," Skuld was all fired up about passing the inspection. She did not want Kain to have to change anything.

"I'm so glad to see you so enthusiastic Skuld," Belldandy smiled.

"Don't worry Big Sis, I'll pass my part of the inspection with flying colors!" Skuld promised.

* * *

**Later…**

After Belldandy, Urd, Scrysha and Keiichi left for Nekomi Tech Kain and Skuld wandered around the temple out to a wide open part of it.

"Right let's start with the written exam first," Kain said. He snapped his fingers and a desk with a wide selection of writing utensils and a thin stack of double sided papers appeared in front of Skuld. "Take your time. There is no time limit. Answer neatly and answer honestly."

"Right away," Skuld got busy and looked at the exam. There were questions about her personality, her background and her likes and dislikes. Some of them were a bit menial like asking what her favorite color was. Others were a bit intrusive like whether or not she had a significant other. Of course, Skuld, one-tracked mind that she was, had most of her answers including Belldandy's name on them somewhere, like for questions such as "If she died or went missing who would miss her" "Who would she turn to if in desperate need of help" and "Who is your role model?". Skuld only once put Keiichi's name down on her paper and that was under the category of "Who she dislikes the most and why". When she was finished she clacked her papers together and stood up and handed them to Kain. He snapped his fingers again and the desk transformed into a high-tech looking analyzer machine. Kain inserted Skuld's test into the machine to have it analyzed. A graph appeared below with five categories: Goodness, Evilness, Chaotic, Unification, and Neutrality.

"The higher you score on the Good and Unification bars the better off you are." Kain told Skuld. The young goddess crossed her fingers in anxiety waiting for the machine to finish analyzing her exam. Finally the results came in. Skuld had a 2% in Evilness column, 40% in Goodness, 20% in Unification, 5% in Neutrality and 32% in the Chaotic Column. Skuld whined seeing her Chaotic levels up so high, wondering how Kain would respond to this sort of thing. "Well I can't say I'm surprised about that really," he said looking at the high levels of Chaos. "Still the evilness is way down so it's not that bad of a score. You pass this part."

"Yes!" Skuld was ecstatic.

"Now then, I'd like to take a look at Banpei's specs for myself. May I?" he asked her.

"Of course, right this way," Skuld led Kain towards the robot and he examined it with full integrity. He seemed to be using magic to view the underlying circuitry and design choices put into the robot's construction.

"You made this by yourself correct?" he asked.

Skuld nodded, "He's designed to keep Big Sis and us safe from demons."

After a few moments of studying silence Kain stood up, "Well I believe you've really made quite the creation then. There are very few design flaws that I can find, most of which would require a complete rebuild as opposed to some maintenance so for what it's worth this is a job well done."

Skuld beamed hearing those words. "So what's next?"

"Next I need to test your capabilities as a defender of goodness," Kain said and walked over to the other side of the front steps. He drew out his sword and it gleamed as he swung it out at his side. He projected a barrier around it so that when it hit Skuld it would be a blunt force as opposed to a slashing cut.

"Wait we have to fight?" Skuld was frantic.

"I put a barrier around my sword so that it won't cut you, but I need to test your capabilities," he said, turning around, "I'll hold myself back to be on par with you." He snapped his fingers and an hourglass appeared. "When this hourglass runs out of sand, our bout will be over. Let me know when you are ready."

"Ah, but this is so sudden, let me grab my things," Skuld ran inside. Kain waited a few minutes before Skuld came back outside carrying her trademark hammer and wearing a belt lined with a few gadgets. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Then let's begin," Kain said and rushed forward

**

* * *

**

Nekomi Tech

Meanwhile, on the school grounds, Scrysha was attracting just as much of the male gaze as Belldandy and Urd would. And she was laughing to herself and sending seductive smiles and blowing kisses to all the boys looking her way.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Keiichi said to her.

"Of course I am," she said laughing, "Seduction is my favorite game. Of course I've met very few men truly capable of satisfying me." She completely looked away from Keiichi when saying this.

"What about Keiichi then?" Urd asked. Scrysha looked at the auto club member for a few moments, while scratching her chin with the side of her index finger, "Hmm, not really my type. No offense Keiichi, but you're just too nice and innocent for you own good"

_I can deal with being rejected, but that's just kicking where it hurts, _he thought to himself.

"I think Keiichi's kindness is one of his better qualities," Belldandy defended him.

"You forget," Scrysha said, "You're a goddess and I'm a demon, our tastes are quite different to say the least."

"In that case drop the zero and get with the hero," Toshiyuki Aoshima, who had caught in the tail end of Scrysha and the group's conversation, approached the group. "Hey there, I've not seen you around here I don't believe. Are you new?" he asked Scrysha.

"Just came in from overseas in fact," Scrysha folded her arms and pushed them underneath her chest, as if trying to draw attention to it.

"Then what's say you drop these losers and come take a few moments with me. I could show you a real good time," Aoshima smirked.

Scrysha pat Aoshima on the shoulder, but only as a means to use his body as a fulcrum to move past him, "Sorry, but you're not exactly my type either," she told him. She turned my head as she walked down, "My advice, lose sunglasses and fix up that mop-top you call a head of hair, lose the jacket and try again, then maybe you'll have a shot."

Aoshima was shot. Rejection was one thing, but there was no reason to insult his style. As he stood there, mouth gaping open, Keiichi, Belldandy and Urd all walked passed him without a comment. To make matters worse a very large portion of the student body had witnessed the event. Rumors were going to spread and fast.

Scrysha chuckled to herself, "Ruining people's lives is so much fun."

**

* * *

**

The Temple

The timer went off and by the end of it Skuld was just about ready to collapse. As he promised, Kain lowered himself to Skuld's level, and by doing so hadn't even broken a sweat. Kain put his sword away. "I definitely say that you could do with a bit more practice Skuld. Your intelligence and gadgetry is very impressive, but your reflexes are slow and your accuracy is rather minuscule. You also need to learn how not to flinch. There were several times you could've mounted a counterattack instead of always remaining on defense."

"I can do better, give me one more chance," Skuld whined.

"Skuld relax," Kain told her, "You're quite talented you don't need to worry about it. Like I said with a bit of polish you'd be a force to be reckoned with. Keep in mind my inspection is to make sure that you and your sisters have the capabilities to protect this world and dimension. You don't have to worry about being invincible. That's not the point. The point is my being able to feel that this world is secure in its goodliness and you've proven that you're capable of such. However I'd work on that Chaos factor if I were you, things could get out of hand otherwise."

"Sir, I won't disappoint you!" Skuld declared.

"Very good then," Kain said, "How about some lunch then? I'll cook."

"Ok," Skuld nodded.

**

* * *

**

Nekomi Tech

In class Scrysha was bored as she tapped her slouched to one side and tapped her pencil to the table. She even yawned. She already knew about what was being taught anyway so it's not like she had to pay attention. Her mind wandered back to her days in Selat's Nifilheim. She spent a rather long time amongst the other demons that she had forgotten how boring and restricting human life could be. She remembered how she could walk down the streets and just kill a random demon on the street and no one would care either way. Demons didn't care much about their families in that culture. Even the princes and princesses of the throne competed to be the successor to their father. Some of them had even mounted attacks against her believing that Scrysha herself had Phanshi's favor. In truth she was sleeping with the large demon king, but she knew that without marriage, which she had no interest in complying towards, she was no obstacle to them. Did that stop her from kicking those who opposed her out on their carcasses? Absolutely not.

The bell rang and classes were finally letting out. She, Keiichi, Belldandy and Urd could go back home. Or so she thought. Urd parted from her, Keiichi and Belldandy to go home. Belldandy and Keiichi were headed to Keiichi's Auto club meeting. Curious, Scrysha followed them.

Upon seeing the tangerine haired, voluptuous demon in human skin Tamiya and Otaki, as well as several of the other members, were in awe at her beauty. Most had seen her this morning and were rather ecstatic, some even aroused, to see her now. Scrysha, like Kain, was equally adept at both magic and technology, even magitechnology. However, unlike Kain and even Skuld, she wasn't interested in all the nitty gritty details of how things work, so maintenance was not her strong suit. She preferred if it's broke, replace it, as opposed to fixing it. However she did know a thing or two about construction.

Regardless, the auto club was just happy to have her around because of her good looks and the knowledge she _did_ have in the field.

As usual, the main topic of discussion for the auto club meeting was budget issues. The auto club's current funding came to 15 yen and a paperclip. Predictably, at least for Keiichi, Tamiya stood up and with a bellowing roar requested ideas of how to bring funding up. As usual no one could come up with anything decent. Scrysha was silent throughout the whole ordeal, but not in the fashion of someone who was as bored as she was in class. She seemed deep in thought, trying to come up with some form of plan. As usual, she wanted to idolize herself in some fashion. She loved being the center of attention. She didn't care much about the club itself, or its troubles, but any opportunity she could have to "show off" was one she was willing to take.

She pushed up off the table and spoke, "All right I think I've got something that'll work."

"And just what has a woman of your grace and caliber come up with?" Tamiya asked her.

"Well," she wagged her finger with a sly smile, "why don't we give Nekomi Tech a show of sorts. Let's hold a campaign of that if we can get enough money we'll host a motocross race around town between Belldandy and me."

_Why am I not surprised she's using sex appeal? _Keiichi thought to himself.

"I mean who wouldn't want to see, beautiful attractive girls riding on motorbikes in skin tight suits," she put her arm around Belldandy's neck and smiled, showing off her pearly whites in an attempt to try and emphasize the effect.

_Belldandy in…a form fitting outfit. _The moment the thought crossed Keiichi's mind he quickly grabbed a nearby tissue and jammed it up his nostril to stop the bleeding.

"But we've done that before with races," Hasegawa complained. We always wind up either breaking even or not having enough.

"I know what you're probably doing wrong. You set the bar at what you think you'll need. Let's shoot for the stars. Let's raise more money than we think we'll even be able to use," Scrysha declared.

"And just where are we supposed to get that kind of funding?" Keiichi asked her, "The problem is we can't get enough funding in the first place."

"You just leave that to me," Scrysha said with a wink and putting her finger near her bottom lip. "With my salesperson skills we'll have plenty of cash in no time."

_I have a very bad feeling about this, _Keiichi thought to himself

**

* * *

**

The Temple

Meanwhile back at Kei and Bell's place Urd had finally returned home. Skuld was in her room tinkering. Kain was cleaning dishes.

"Oh, Urd," he said, when she walked by his field of vision, "There's some leftover food on the table if you're hungry. Eat well I want to do your part of the inspection for real this time," he told her.

Urd leaned against the side of the door, "Wouldn't you rather go another round?" Urd asked.

"Urd, I'm here on business. There will be plenty of time for _that_ when I can relax. Besides," he said, shutting off the sink, "I thought you were only interested in me for a one time think."

"I can't help it," Urd dropped her arms at her sides, "It was just so good and you're just…hot."

Kain chuckled and he dried his hands with a cloth, "That usually happens," he moved past her to head outside. "When you're finished eating meet me out by the northeastern section of the house. We'll start the inspection there."

"Very well," Urd surrendered, realizing Kain wasn't going to fall for her wiles this time. She sat down to see what remained of what had been prepared. There was sweet and spicy chicken with sauce, peeled shrimp, and chips with some form of green dipping sauce, which Urd soon found was spinach and artichoke dip. _I wonder if Kain made this, it's delicious. Not as good as Belldandy's, but tasty nonetheless._

When she finished eating she met Kain outside. The same desk and test he had prepared for Skuld was set up and waiting to be used and filled out.

"A written exam, really?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's just the first part," he told her. Urd sighed and sat down to fill out the exam. Kain told her the same thing he told Skuld: To answer honestly, to take her time, and to write legibly. After about an hour Urd finally finished.

"Were all those questions really necessary?" she asked.

"Yes," Kain said and transformed the desk into a scanner machine to get Urd's results. The same 5 categories appeared. Urd's results were as follows: 15% Evilness, 25% Chaotic, 5% Unification, another 2% in Neutrality and the remaining 53% all went towards Goodness. Kain sighed.

"What, what's wrong?" Urd asked.

"Nothing, it's just both you and your sister have relatively high Chaotic levels for goddesses and your unification is rather low, but I suppose being half-demon at least you have an excuse," Kain said.

"What, are you now disgusted with me?" Urd asked flirtatiously.

"I can see where most of that Chaotic percent is coming from at least," Kain joked with a smirk. Urd laughed.

"Very well then. Urd I'd like to see your room. You have potion ingredients, spell books and a cauldron in it correct?" Kain inquired.

"Yes, right this way," Urd led Kain to her room and stood idly as the blonde went through all of her stuff, examined her readymade potions, looked at how her ingredients were kept and checked the condition of her cauldron and spell books. He seemed pleased with what he saw. "Well your organization seems to be well founded. You have a proper place for everything. Your potions and ingredients are even well alphabetized by category and name that even your typical occult freak could find what they were looking for. Still organization is one thing. Let me see you put things into practice."

"You name it, I'll make it," Urd replied.

"Very well," Kain thought in his head about something complicated, something to really test Urd's capabilities, something that would impress him as much as Banpei's specs. He finally thought of something, "Make a potion that can heighten someone's awareness. Make it so that it's not addicting or foul tasting and doesn't come with a crash later on. Make it something that can last for a 6 to 12 hour period.

"So like an energy drink without the sugar, but still has good artificial flavor," Urd tapped her finger underneath her lower lip and then smirked, "That's pretty challenging."

"I thought to try and think of something that could wow me to the same effect the specs on your sister's robot did. This is what came to mind."

"Well very well, could you stand out of the way then, I need to get to work," Urd stated.

"Actually I'm going to leave you to your own devices. It matters not to me how you get it done just so long as you get it done without taking the easy way out. If you do, I'll know," he told Urd. "When you're finished bring it to me and I'll give you the final portion of my inspection."

"All right, if you insist," Urd said, pretending to be disappointed. She was actually rather pleased Kain wasn't going to watch her at work. She knew things would blow up in her face, they always did. She didn't want to look like a complete absent minded fool in front of him. _Wait what do I even care?_ Urd thought to herself, shaking her head slightly. _It's not like this inspection matters much to me. If I fail Belldandy and Keiichi will be forced closer together, but still I can't just flat out not do it. _She sighed. _Well here's to spending a few hours at work here._

* * *

Scrysha, Belldandy and Keiichi finally made it home about an hour later. Kain invited them all to have their fair share of lunch, which he prepared. Both Belldandy and Scrysha were explicitly impressed with his cooking. After she finished eating Scrysha dismissed herself and went off to her room. Keiichi went to go get a jump start on her homework. Belldandy was about to clean up the dishes, but Kain stopped her. "Actually Belldandy why don't we clean the dishes together? I'd like to get you started on the inspection."

"Oh thank you that would be a big help," Belldandy said.

"I should be the one thanking you. After all, I'm the one who prepared the meal," he reminded her.

"Ah yes I suppose your right," Belldandy realized.

Once outside it was the same routine Kain had put with Urd and Skuld. He was hoping that Belldandy would impress him. Urd and Skuld's testing had been about average. He was starting to wonder just exactly how this world was affiliated with light to begin with based on their test scores, especially if Belldandy wound up in a similar fashion. As he waited he noticed that the blonde goddess was humming a tune to herself as she filled out the exam. He had observed Skuld's emotions flaring wildly during her exam and Urd had been almost bored in filling out hers. Belldandy though had a very good poker face, except for when she got to what Kain could only guess were the more intrusive questions, because a large luminescent blush crossed her face before she started writing, which was when it would fade.

He wasn't waiting long for Belldandy to finish. He skimmed a handwriting example noticing how nice and legible her handwriting was. He turned the desk into the scanner he had used twice before already and waited for the results. Belldandy waited next to him. Kain smiled when he saw the results. He finally understood just how this world shone with such radiant light. Belldandy's charts showed 0% in Evilness, Chaotic, and Neutrality. Her Goodness level was in at 80%. The remaining 20 was all in on Unification.

"What's next?" Belldandy asked politely.

"I've already had a sample of your cooking and seen how nicely you take care of the place, so I don't need to go over another examination of your hobby. What I do need to do is test your capabilities," Kain said.

"My capabilities?" Belldandy questioned, but realized what Kain meant when his sword was removed from his sheath. "Do we really have to fight?"

"Are you questioning my methods?" Kain asked.

"I simply do not understand," Belldandy said, "I am a First Class Goddess unlimited license. Can you not take my honest word of my abilities? If you are an observer and not an interferer what benefit would it give you to see what I can do in a conflict?"

Kain smiled and put away his sword, chuckling to himself, "Leave it to the pure and innocent goddess to know the proper answer to something like this. If you can avoid conflict, you avoid it, plain and simple. You definitely see the lack of necessity we would have in sparing. Now I understand why this world is the way it is. It's almost completely due in thanks to you. First Class Goddess? I'd say more of the ideal example of one."

"I-I am not worthy of such a compliment, but thank you," Belldandy curtsied.

"Modest as always," Kain was going to say more, but the door to outside slid open. "Kain it's finished." Urd ran out with a bottle in her hand.

"Wonderful," Kain said.

"How do you plan to test it?" Urd asked, "Surely you're not that tired."

"No, but think about who in this house probably runs themself dry and exhausted day in and day out," Kain stated.

Belldandy and Urd answered in unison, "Keiichi."

**

* * *

**

Keiichi's room

"Urg, I'm finally finished," Keiichi fell forward onto his desk, finally finished with his homework. There was a knock at his door, "Come in." he groaned only for Urd, Belldandy and Kain to walk in and for Urd to put a vial on his desk.

"Drink this," she told him.

"Why should I?" he groaned.

"It's for the inspection," Belldandy said, "Surely you want Urd to do well don't you?"

Knowing Belldandy couldn't lie, and seeing as Kain was around so that the truth couldn't have been misconceived on her part, Keiichi sighed, slightly annoyed that he was once again the guinea pig in Urd's experiments. He removed the cap and drank the whole thing.

"How do you feel?" Kain asked.

Keiichi suddenly perked up, "Like I could run a marathon. What was in that?" he wanted to know.

"Just an energy booster of my own request," Kain answered, "Let me know if you're still going strong by a couple of hours and that'll conclude whether or not Urd was successful."

"I can do that," Keiichi stated. "By the way do I have to do anything extra for this inspection?"

"I'll inspect you tomorrow, you're under the influence at the moment so my results would be affected," Kain stated.

"That makes sense," Keiichi agreed.

"What should I do?" Urd asked.

"You and I need to meet out back," Kain told her. Belldandy opened her mouth to speak, "Ah, ah, no giving hints." The honest goddess closed her mouth.

"Well let's go then," Urd made her way to the outside and embraced the fresh air. "So what are we doing?" she asked Kain who was stepping out.

"I'm going to test your abilities in combat," he told her, drawing out his sword and placing a barrier around it.

"I have to go up against you?" Urd was sure this was a joke.

"I'll lower myself to your level if you're worried about this fight being one-sided," Kain assured her.

"Well all right then," Urd charged energy into both her hands. She had her competitive face on. "I'm ready when you are."

**

* * *

**

Scrysha's room

The demoness was ecstatic at how well her illusion had worked. She could now completely blend into a society of common human folk without worry of being outcast. Now in the comfort of a less sheltered environment she let the illusion fade away. She turned over onto her back, on her futon and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

_I hadn't expected to run into you here, _she said to herself, thinking about Kain, _I owe you much over these years. Maybe, while you're here, I'll have a chance to express my gratitude._

**To be continued…**

* * *

**(A/N: OMG what is this? Does Scrysha harbor feelings for our blonde timekeeper? Is anyone surprised? Anyone at all? Ah whatever. I'm going to Zenkaicon this weekend so no updates until after I come back, unless there's wifi at the convention **_**and**_** I decide to bring my laptop. So you guys are just going to have to make do with this till I return. Questions? Comments? Please leave them.)**


	5. Ah! I Have Heartache

**(A/N: Dear God, with the way I'm writing this Heaven and Hell may soon become a plausible plot for an Ah My Goddess hentai…no seriously. Another lemon in the chapter, though I'm sure you could've noticed that by my earlier comment.)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah My Goddess

* * *

**Scrysha's pov**

I lay on the floor reminiscing and thinking about the past. My past…it's not exactly a very happy tale, but…Kain has…been a big help throughout it all.

When I was first created I looked up to Kain like an older brother figure. Corris and I were like his younger siblings. Although none of us were related by blood. All of us came from the same exact energy source, except for Kain. He was the only organic being amongst us. Corris and I were created in Kain's image using energies from Blade Zero, Kain's sword. I remember how we all used to play together like naïve schoolchildren. We were above the gods, but we were young…we were stupid. Kain's parents were doing our jobs more or less for the other deities that governed the planets and universes until we were all old enough to mature. As I grew, Corris and I developed a strong sibling rivalry with each other, perhaps it was more than that. I would set up a challenge for Corris and he would have to stop it. It was all in good fun. And at the end of the day we'd be just the best of friends.

But one day I took it too far. Some of the challenges I had set up for Corris were told to me by this voice in my head. One day the voice told me to open the Forbidden Underworld. It was the dimension that Kain, his parents, and Blade Zero had made us swear, even I who was the designated mischief maker. It was said that it had to remain closed to maintain the balance. However, the voice told me it would make a very big challenge for Corris, and I gave into the pressure. When I opened it, the first and only thing I remember was seeing this tall, black, shadow demon, and the next thing I knew, Corris was dead and Kain was severely injured. I was…paralyzed. Kain would later tell me that I acted like I was possessed by a chaotic force. Jade and Valor had gone to seal away the source, leaving Corris, he and Baraso, our pet, the balancer of neutrality, to fend me off. Corris…was the only fatality.

Jade and Valor had me banished from the Multiversal Center. They managed to stop me from being possessed, but they wanted me gone and on my own. Kain tried to stop them, but their minds were made up. I was exiled and forced to live outside the Underworld Gates. I…from that moment all of existence began to act like a scale. And it was my fault. I learned about how Corris had been reincarnated to a mortal life. I decided to start up our old rivalry again, but instead of being seen as his rival, I was seen as a doom bringer. I tried to reawaken his memories, but it was hopeless. The demon within the Forbidden Underworld saw my despair and told me that if I found a way to remove his seal then I could shape existence to how I wanted it. I became known as an Apostle of the Apocalypse, the Super Sorceress of Evil, the Great Dark One, etc. It was all for the sake of changing the world so that Corris and I could have our rivalry. However, during one of my attempts, Corris' mortal self, died. I became enraged and despaired. I cursed the unpredictability of mortal life and my inability to control existence and so I aim to open the Forbidden Underworld and when I do I'll do things my way.

At the time of Corris' passing though, I realized that if I was to continue onto this path I would need more strength. So I went to live amongst non-divine versions of my own kind. Other demons that I hoped could help me evolve and grow. I met and copulated with many of my own kind. Despite my lack of power, they were swayed by my authority and Succubus typed charm, and volunteered to help. In one particular realm I learned to unlock my potential to its peak. It was the Selat Galaxy's Nifilheim, the planet Ailesa. However, the longer I remained around my own kind, the more I became like them. My intelligence began to fade and I became just another raging monster. I began wreaking havoc upon human settlements. And then _he_ showed up.

* * *

**Flashback**

_I was clawing through foolish humans who dared to cross my path, using my new demonic form to hack them down. Suddenly a new soldier appeared. He was…different from the others. He was much more powerful. But I had still not met a soldier alive that could contend with me. We engaged in battle and much to my surprise I was bested. I became at this soldier's mercy._

"_Foul Demon, your actions have caused too far of an imbalance for me to stand by idly and watch. Forgive me, but you brought this upon yourself," he said and brought his sword down to me only to stop inches from my face. I looked at his eyes they were filled with shock. "S-scrysha?"_

_My rationality began to flood back and memories whirred and clicked. I recognized the figure in front of me. "K-Kain?"_

"_I…you…what are you…"_

_I shoved him away and hid my face from him, "No…don't…I don't want you to…don't see…what I've become."_

"_Scrysha…what happened to you? I've been worried about you,"_

_Worried. That word echoed in my head. How could __**he**__ be worried about __**me**__? All I've done is make his job harder. "H-huh?"_

"_To much of the hierarchy and gods you've disappeared. I've interfered with reality more than I should be because I've been looking for you," he told me._

_I turned my head slightly towards him, "Worried…about…me?"_

"_Baraso and I…have fused to keep things from spiraling out of control. You've been neglecting your duties. Last I heard you aimed to become stronger, but Scrysha, do you realize just how much time has passed since you made that decision?" he asked me. I just moaned under my breath. "I don't care if you become an Evil Apostle and attempt to plunge this world into chaos, but don't just pretend to drop off the face of existence like that. You were given sentience for a reason Scrysha. If you throw it away your dream will never come to fruition. Existence won't be controlled it will be destroyed and reality will fall apart completely. The underworld, the heaven, and Blade Zero, the lynchpin, they can only co-exist because of their sentient extensions. If you decay into a wild beast you're dooming everything!" _

"_But I…the pain…" I was afraid of being lonely again, to feel like I had no choices to make in life._

"_If you're worried about being lonely then take some time to yourself. Scrysha, I may be the Keeper, but family and relationships come first. I'm not here because you're neglecting your duties. I'm here because you scared you're surrogate brother half to death!"_

_My harsh exterior began to deteriorate. I powered down into my original form, hunched over on the ground, my hair cascading down over my face. Kain came over to me and held me. I cried and I cried and I cried. _

End Flashback

* * *

Kain…opened communication to me. When neither of us were busy we would just discuss random things. He kept me from falling into despair. He made me happy and soon I was able to make friends with my own kind. I was able to act normal and control my power without going insane. Kain, despite my intentions, has done so much for me. I think it's possible I might be falling in love with him, but I shouldn't. I can't! We are beings of different natures. There's no way we could possibly find happiness with one another. I'm too high up. Kain prefers having encounters with those of planetary level, even mortals. There's no way he'd look at me in that way.

Suddenly there was a knock on my door. "Yes?" I questioned.

It was Kain,"I'm going back to the heavens to continue my observations and take a slight break," he told me from behind the door.

I went over to the door and opened it, "Will you be coming back?" I asked him.

"Possibly," he said, "Why, do you want me to stay?"

_Yes!_ I screamed in my head, but said aloud, "Whether I want you to or not, it's not my place to request that of you. I'm on vacation, you're doing work."

He chuckled, "Yes, yes of course."

"Is something the matter?" I asked him.

"It's nothing," he responded and left.

**

* * *

**

Kain's pov

I went outside to open a portal to the heavens. I thought about how foolish I was to think that Scrysha would want me around. She and I are too different. She may be a dark apostle, and I a firm standing of neutrality, but she means a lot to me. I worry about her. I've seen her lose her mind once. I'd hate to see her lose it again. I stepped out onto the walkways of this world's heaven and pushed past my screaming fans. As a result of my data collection I had rationalized that this world had substantial light without my influence, the only issue was the demon living on the surface. Belldandy and her sisters pretty much balanced each other out rather than being an overwhelming blinding buildup of righteousness. However, since Scrysha was currently enjoying her vacation, I wanted to observe how that was going to play out before making another move.

Maybe it was just me, but Scrysha seemed happy being around Keiichi and the goddesses ironically enough. I wanted to see what would become of this. I needed a spot to observe this prospect and I also needed a residence close by to this plane of existence, so returning to my haven was out of the question. I would have to stay on board here in this heaven until my job was complete, however, unlike other times when issues like this would come up, this land didn't seem to have anything that could resemble an inn, since everything that resided here lived here.

However I didn't want to give anyone the wrong idea by asking for assistance on top of the fact that I some of the most devout fans and worshipers of mine wound up becoming the ones that made things the most counterproductive, removal of stress or not. I then remembered Peorth's offer of me to share a nice chat over some beverages. However, I had no way of contacting her and the area here was too thick with mana for me to focus on a single entity using it.

It was then that I was called out to. "Lord Kain!" I turned to see Lind.

"Oh, Lind. What can I do for you?" I asked her.

"Sir," she saluted, "I was wondering if I could be of assistance to you in some way," she spoke crisply.

I smirked. If there was one thing I knew about Lind it was her professionalism. _That_ was the one of the last things on her mind. "Actually Lind there is something you could do for me. I'm going to be staying up here in the heavens to do some observing, however it doesn't seem like there's any sort of guest housing of sorts given the fact that all the entities here actually live up here."

"I-I'm not aware that there are any vacancies either," I took notice of the slight red color in Lind's cheeks, "I-I'd invite you to the barracks with me, but unfortunately there are regulations against having opposite sex overnight guests, no exceptions."

I laughed, "It's fine."

"Is…is there anything else I could possibly do?" she was gripping her Halberd awfully hard. It was if she just wanted to be useful to me in any way possible. I sighed, _so much for professionalism_. "Actually Lind could you tell me where I might find First Class Goddess Peorth?"

"M-Miss Peorth, I'd be happy to, but why?" Lind wanted to know.

At first I attempted to cover up the truth, but then I realized something I could say that would technically be truthful; originally unintentional, but truthful. "Peorth was not around the last time I was here. As a recorder of history and the like it's imperative I have a one on one confrontation with her considering her position."

"Ah, yes of course, she should be at her station at the moment. Shall I escort you?" Lind offered.

"That's very kind of you," I accepted. After Lind escorted me, before she left, I told her, "You've changed."

"Huh?" she turned around.

"The last time I was here you were very rigid. You seem to have softened somewhat," I told her.

"N-no. I-I'm still like you remember. I'm still the 'noble soldier'," she insisted.

"Lind, relax," I told her with a soft look, "I think this change is a good thing." Her entire face turned the color of a ripe tomato and she about face.

"A-anyway I should return to my duties, carry on with yours," she walked away briskly.

_I wonder what brought on this change. _I brushed my hand up over my eye and through my hair, _what does it matter? I'm the observer not the actor, I just view the changes of the multiverse I don't harp on them. Besides I can find out on my own time once I return home._

I turned around and walked inside the tower I was standing in front of and saw Peorth working at a terminal, eyes focused on what she was doing. I stood idly where I was waiting for her to be finished. Every other goddess in the area was engrossed in their work so I hoped I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I waited and waited until Peorth leaned back in her chair and let out an exhausted sigh. That's when I walked forward to approach.

"Rough time?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

Her head whirled round, "Kai—"

I put a finger to her lips, "Shh," I put one to mine. I didn't need unnecessary attention draw to myself.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"You offered, before I left to possibly grab a drink or spend some time with me. When you're not busy, perhaps we could…" Before I could finish Peorth turned around sharply rapidly typed onto the keys she was working with.

She logged out, stood up, grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go!"

* * *

**Earth**

**3****rd**** Person pov**

It was the middle of the night and Scrysha, in her human disguise, was out walking the streets bored as can be. She had done everything to attempt to sate her boredom like distracting hapless individuals with her good looks before pickpocketing them, pulling mostly harmless pranks on random citizens and leading on random street thugs into attempting to "get with her" before striking them down when they got too close, but nothing seemed to excite her.

"Darn it Kain!" she shouted, "How am I supposed to enjoy my vacation when all I can think about is you?" Suddenly her stomach growled. "Wow, I didn't even realize how hungry I was." She reached into her cleavage and pulled out a fistful of yen bills she had stolen. "I suppose this will have to do." She noticed a nearby market and went inside. She saw Mara at the cash register and was intrigued by the sight. She noticed that besides Mara working the register, she was the only person in the store. "Slow night," Scrysha said grabbing some chips from one of the shelves before grabbing a soft drink from the freezer.

"Ugh," Mara groaned, "Like you wouldn't believe."

Scrysha decided she'd play a little game with Mara. "So," she said, putting her purchase on the counter, "What's a demoness of your caliber doing working at a convenience store. Shouldn't you be terrorizing the citizens and making them scream bloody murder."

"Ugh, you sound like Hild-sama and…wait how do you know what I am?" Mara freaked out.

"What's the matter, don't recognize me?" Scrysha leaned on the counter. "Come on Mara-chan, surely you recognize an old friend even when she's disguised."

"I think I'd remember orange hair and ye…llow…eye…s," Mara finally got it, "OH MY GOD SCRYSHA-SAMA! Wh-what are you…wh-why..." her head hit the counter, "Forgive me your greatness I'm a failure amongst demon-kind. Please spare me," Mara was trembling.

Scrysha reached out with her other arm and pat Mara's head, "Oh Mara-chan calm down, I'm not going to chastise you, we're winning."

"H-huh? Winning? You mean you got rid of…"

"Mmm, no I haven't done anything to Belldandy," Scrysha turned her head to examine her nails, "but in the grand scheme of things, evil's got the upper hand."

"Your magnificence never ceases to amaze me," Mara praised. "But seriously though just what are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Scrysha put her items on the counter.

"I meant here as in this world," Mara inquired, frantic.

"I'm teasing Mara-chan," Scrysha said as Mara rang up her order, "but really I'm on vacation, we're winning and it's at a pace that Kain won't have to balance it for quite a while."

"That guy's always getting in your way isn't he?" Mara said as she showed Scrysha how much she owed. Scrysha gave a death glare. Mara panicked, "Er I mean he had good reason for it…and…and," she put up her hands in prayer and shrunk behind the counter, "Please don't kill me!" she said quickly.

Scrysha just put her money on the table and said, "Why would I hurt you Mara-chan," she whirled around, "Just because you have the notion that I find Kain's interventions to be annoyances to my plan and that everyone has to look at me like I'm the bad one to the point where I'm misunderstood and can only ever get along with my own kind, while at the same time unfortunately being attracted to Kain's good looks isn't something I would kill anyone over!" Scrysha turned around and smiled sweetly, "Understand?"

Mara whimpered and gave Scrysha her change. She nodded meekly.

"See you around then Mara-chan!" Scrysha walked out of the market.

* * *

**Heaven**

Kain and Peorth were at a dance club, the Aphrodite, sitting at a booth, enjoying shrimp cocktail, cola with lemon, and each other's company.

"So," Peorth said having finished her 4th glass, "How long are you taking a break for?"

"Uncertain, there's a friend of mine down there causing an influence that I have to wait until it dissipates or I may receive misrepresented data," Kain told her.

"Can't you just tell your friend to get lost?" Peorth asked him.

"I'm the observer, not the actor. It's not a huge issue as this is the only real problem at the moment. The planetary and universal gods of other worlds should have things worked out on their. However, with all the strange happenings here, especially with Keiichi's rather unique contract it's necessary that I look into things to make sure the balance is well contained," Kain explained.

"That must be rather…stressful," Peorth inched closer.

Kain sighed, "You have no idea."

"Anything I could do to help?" Peorth asked.

"Actually in order to observe what's going on down below, so that I may make a swift return once my friend ceases her involvement, I need to stay up here. I don't mean to impose upon you, but it would help me if you knew somewhere where I could stay," Kain said.

"You could stay with me!" Peorth just blurted out. When Kain looked at her she flushed and then inched away to the other side of the booth three times. She then smiled nervously.

"I'm confused," Kain looked at her, slightly puzzled, "Are you allowing me to stay with you or not?"

"I…well…" Peorth's heart was thumping in her chest. She bowed her head. "I would be honored if you would."

"For a temptress you're certainly flustered," Kain chuckled, "Don't tell me you're intimidated by me."

Now insulted, Peorth made an advance, "You wanna see temptation do you," she snaked over to Kain and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, breathing hotly against his face, "How's this?"

"Look me in the eyes," he told her, considering Peorth was staring into his chest.

Peorth did so hesitantly and flushed when she looked at Kain up close. _He's so hot._

_Seems even the mightiest of temptresses are swayed by my good looks. _Kain cupped Peorth's chin. Her heart beat hard inside her chest like the tremors before an earthquake. He stared deep into her eyes wondering how he was the only one composed. Peorth's charm could've just as easily turned the tide on him just as he unto her, but somehow he had won out. Kain had seen a lot of beautiful deities in his long lifetime and he was unable to deny Peorth's well-maintained beauty. However, although Peorth was experiencing a case of the hunter becoming the hunted, her "natural charm" was still active and carnal desire was building through Kain. He massaged her lower lip with his thumb and then kissed her right on the mouth. Peorth grabbed the shoulders of his coat and moaned into the kiss as Kain pushed her back against the edge of the table. When they broke away, both were smiling gleefully.

"You wanna go back to my place," Peorth offered. Kain agreed and paid the tab before they went to Peorth's living quarters and subsequently her bedroom. Peorth shut the door and slammed her back against it before turning the lock. She licked her lips, now hungry herself for her prize. She made to tackle Kain only to have herself stopped mid-jump and thrown onto the bed.

"Sorry, reflex," Kain apologized in a deadpan monotone as he removed his gloves.

"Oh sure right," Peorth said like she wasn't buying it in the least. She watched Kain remove his coat and boots and suspend his sword in the far corner of the room surrounded by a shield. "Important weapon?"

"Very," he replied. He removed his belt, but kept his pants on, for now, and approached Peorth, who stuck her foot out, slowly, as if stretching and pushed it against Kain's abs, before sliding her other foot against it to push off her boot. While she did that with her feet she used her hands to remove her own gloves and then moved to remove her strangely shaped and fastened vest, before going for her top. She was moving so slowly with her hands that she finished with her feet first and then gripped the hem of Kain's shirt with her toes and made to lift it up. Kain helped and both were topless relatively at the same time. Kain was in awe at Peorth's figure. In his mind she definitely beat out Urd, no question about it.

"You like?" Peorth questioned with a wink and pushed down on the mattress causing her melons to bounce a little.

Kain pushed her down flat on her back and got right in her face, "How's this for an answer?"

"I like it," Peorth smiled. Kain grinned and then began to fondle Peorth's left breast and sucked on the nip of her right with such precision and dexterity that Peorth's whole body shook as she gasped in pleasure. Her nipples were hard almost immediately. Kain leaned up from the goddess and slid his hand down her stomach, tracing an arc around her navel before slowing sticking his hand underneath Peorth's panties and stroking her heat. Peorth let out a pleased "ooh" from the feeling. "You're good," she smiled.

"It comes with experience," he told her as he leaned off of her to undo his pants.

"I like a man with experience," Peorth chuckled, "novices and virgins are no fun at all most of the time. She flipped over on her stomach. "So just how experienced are you?"

"Probably just as much, if not more, than you are," Kain told her.

Peorth laughed with a wide grin, "This outta be good then," she removed her panties and turned around, hunched over on all fours like a dog. "Go ahead."

"My pleasure," Kain positioned his rod at Peorth's entrance and stuck it inside. Peorth let out a pleased moan before Kain began thrusting inside of her.

"Yeah…yeah that's good," having had more experience than Urd, by far, Peorth was harder to send into a widespread violent orgasm. She could last a lot longer and enjoy more. Kain, realizing this, reached out with his arms and trailed his hands up the sides of Peorth's torso before grabbing her globes and flicking his fingers around her nipples. "Oooh, Kain," Peorth sighed lustfully, "It feels so good." Kain withdrew and flipped Peorth onto her back, entering her missionary. Peorth just groaned and let our relaxing sighs. Kain was definitely an expert. It was the first time in a long time someone had been able to please her so. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled his hot body close to hers, pressing her ample bosom against Kain's well-toned chest. Peorth could feel the pleasure starting to build up eventually. "Mmmm, oh Kain," she breathed orgasmically, "that feels so good." A wide smirk crossed across the time and space master's face.

Kain eventually drew and lay on his back, "You wanna take a turn?"

"Don't mind if I do," Peorth said with a lustful smile. She positioned herself over Kain's erect member and lowered herself onto it. "Uhhh, it feels so much bigger like this," she moaned. She leaned forward and allowed Kain to reach up and grab her chest. He kneaded them like a baker with dough. Peorth was starting to find herself reaching that point where she just couldn't stay internal. She moaned loudly. She began to moan with each thrust. Her face started to turn red with arousal. Kain put his hands on Peorth's strong hips and continued to thrust into her. Peorth began to rock her hips and move faster. She grit her teeth trying to fight it. She didn't want to be the first to climax. _He can't be that good can he?_ She wondered. When she started to slow down to prevent herself from reaching said high Kain would have none of it. He pushed Peorth back onto her back and picked up speed. "Oh my god Kain. Don't I'll…I'll…" she started to moan louder and louder until she just couldn't hold back anymore. She let out a loud, long, orgasmic moan as she hit her peak and orgasmed. After a few more thrusts Kain reached his climax and emptied into her. "Can't believe…I was first…" Peorth wasn't depressed more like intrigued.

"There's a first time for everything," Kain said stealing a quick kiss from Peorth's lips.

"Yes, there is," Peorth agreed. She turned and looked out the window to see the starry night sky. She saw a shooting star fly past. "A shooting star."

"What's so amazing about that?" Kain asked as he came up from behind to cuddle the voluptuous goddess.

"Here it is a myth that if a shooting star shoots past if you make a wish then it will come true," Peorth told the blonde.

"Do you believe in that myth?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Then make a wish," he told her, nuzzling the side of head against hers.

Peorth put a hand on Kain's muscular arm. _If I am allowed to have a wish answered then let it be this. I want there to be more times like this between Kain and me. _She closed her eyes and mumbled, "That's all I could ever want."

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah like I said this could easily turn into a hentai plot with all the lemons going on XD. Ironic hell that I don't see myself doing a scene like this for Kei and Bell, though I did that already in a one-shot of mine ^_^. Anyway, you know the drill: I'm tired, and if you guys wanna see more you gotta review. Ja ne).**


End file.
